Old and New
by SaiyaGirl1
Summary: Rated R for language, violence, and minor sexual content. Takes place after the show, has manga elements in it. AxI and SxP. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1 Party

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or any of the characters therein. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction about them. I'd be making up all kinds of demented things for them to do in the show and manga. ::drools for a moment.:: Anyway, on with the show. Er. fanfic. Sorry about the crappy title, I couldn't think of anything really witty. Rated R for language.  
  
Of Old Memories and New Adventures Chapter One - Party  
  
Bitch.  
  
Snobby. Pretentious. Shallow. Bitch.  
  
Integral Fairbrooks Wingates Hellsing loathed the woman sitting across from her. The wide expanse of Integra's desk did little to intimidate the snooty, whiny, quality in the girl's voice. Integra's steely glare also unfazed her.  
  
"It'll be a great opportunity for you. To meet donors, people who have quite a lot of influence." The woman continued blithely.  
  
'How did this woman ever marry a noble?" A glance to the woman's barely suppressed cleavage answered that for her.  
  
"And after the last incident, and you being locked up. Well, you need more people on your side." Integra wanted to stab the woman with her letter opener.  
  
She had had enough. "Thank you Mrs. Andove for the invitation." She rose from her chair and nodded to Walter. "I have a very busy schedule ahead of me, Walter will see you out."  
  
"Yes, of course." Andrea Andove placed a small cream-colored envelope on the oak desk. "And do bring someone with you. We'd hate for everyone to think you frigid." She gave Integra a saccharine smile and turned to go. Walter escorted her politely away. Integra noticed that he limped slightly.  
  
Integra picked up the envelope and tapped it against her lips as she thought. 'That damned bitch just wants to show off being a duchess. Still." Meeting contacts might be worthwhile. They were in no trouble financially, but they did need more people on their side. They had the Queen's backing, but that was about it. Especially after Alucard had broken her out of prison. Most of England now saw Hellsing as bad as the vampires.  
  
Walter entered the office again and sank gratefully into a chair. Integra noted this. Walter was getting on in his years.  
  
"Walter, I've decided to go watch that woman gloat. Since I have to bring someone."  
  
"If I may interrupt Integra-sama." Walter stood up slowly. "I know I escort you to social occasions when the need arises, but I'm afraid I won't be able to this time. My knee." He looked down at the appendage like it was an insolent child. "I'm afraid that you will have to find someone else, I apologize most sincerely."  
  
Integra smiled faintly. "No Walter, I wasn't thinking of taking you." That bitch had called her frigid. 'She wants me to bring an escort, then I'll bring an escort.'  
  
***  
  
Walter entered the kitchens wearily, without his limp. Luckily the cook wasn't in sight. Probably hitting on one of he maids.  
  
Seras was rummaging through one of the three large refrigerators and heard him come in. She had used a lot of energy healing from her last mission and was looking for a blood packet.  
  
Walter sighed heavily. Seras looked round the refrigerator door at him. "Is something wrong Walter-san?"  
  
"I'm afraid so, Seras." Walter sighed again.  
  
"What is it?" She opened the third refrigerator and found that it was entirely devoted to storing the medical blood the two resident vampires consumed. She tore open the top and drank from it like a straw. She walked over to Walter, sipping contentedly.  
  
"Integra-sama is going to attend an acquaintances' celebration. She is required an escort. I feigned sickness so she would choose someone other than me to go with. I do not know why she would rather have an old man like me around instead of someone younger. It turns out that she didn't intend to take me this time."  
  
"What is wrong then? She is taking someone, ne?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Who?"  
  
Walter looked grim. "Alucard."  
  
The blood packet hit the floor with a heavy splat. "M-master?!" Seras squeaked. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry.  
  
***  
  
Integra stepped into Alucard's chambers. It was dimly lit as always. Integra could just make out a shadow sitting in Alucard's chair. A deep voice flowed from the shadows. "It is impolite to walk into someone's chambers unannounced. You might see something. indecent." She saw a flash of white, the light reflecting off of Alucard's fangs.  
  
Integra fastened her steely gaze on the chair. "You knew I was coming down. If I saw anything indecent, it would be something you wanted seen."  
  
Alucard's smile grew wider. "You have an order for me. my master." He said the last two words with emphasis, low and almost seductive too.  
  
"Not exactly." Integra flicked the envelope to him. It disappeared into the darkness. "I am attending a celebration at the end of the week. You are to be my escort."  
  
She heard a rustle of paper as Alucard read the invitation. Then he began to laugh. It started as a deep chuckle, echoing off the stone walls, then turned into a full laugh.  
  
It sent a shiver down her spine. 


	2. Chapter 2 Reminiscing

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing. But they would be kind enough to give it to me, we wouldn't have any problems about disclaimers.  
  
Old and New Chapter 2 - Reminiscing  
  
Walter said that his knee was feeling better and that he would be happy to chauffeur Integra to the celebration.  
  
Integra wore a black suit and vest, white shirt and red tie. Same shoes, no makeup, and her hair the usual way. With her breasts bound up in that bra of hers she still kept her masculine image. The problem of her breasts had always bothered her. At first they were entirely to big to hide. Eventually she found a bra that bound them tightly enough, coupled with the shirt, vest and jacket she always wore. She hated her breasts, one of the biggest reminders that she had not been born male. Maybe if she had been, she would be able to run Hellsing better. Her feministic side roared at her, saying that women had power too, and was she not proof of that? But that voice was small, pushed down over the last decade. And Integra ignored it. She slipped on her white gloves, covering her delicate hands.  
  
She inspected herself in the mirror, adjusting the cross on her collar. "I suppose you will want me to ride in the car with you." Alucard's voice whispered in her ear. She felt that he was very close behind her, almost touching, but unseen. She didn't like the thought of those infernal teeth so close to her ear. She continued to adjust her collar, her expression neutral.  
  
"Of course." Integra said, answering his question. He materialized behind her, but a couple of paces back, not that maddening few inches of a moment before. "That is the definition of an escort. You are not allowed to bring Cassul or Jackal." She gave him a sidelong glance in the mirror. "I hope you will not be bored."  
  
"Oh, I believe that being used as a tool for your revenge is great fun." He grinned maliciously.  
  
"Revenge?" Integra arched a platinum eyebrow. "How are you so sure that's it?"  
  
"What else could it be?"  
  
Integra's faint smiled crossed her face, there was a hint of jest in it. "Maybe I just wish for the pleasure of your company."  
  
Alucard chuckled.  
  
***  
  
They rode in silence. Neither looked at the other, but out of they're respective windows. Integra laughed inwardly. Who would have guessed? This definitely was one of the more unusual situations to be in. She couldn't wait to see the look on the new Mrs. Andove's face.  
  
Her mind wandered as she watched the buildings go by. It wandered backward, into the past, as it so often did in these instances. The memory of her father's death was always waiting back there, in the shadows of her mind. Ready to pounce, like a wolf. Or a vampire.  
  
That almost brought a smile to her lips. Her thoughts turned to a different memory, one that she had not thought about for a long time.  
  
She was thirteen at the time. Her father's funeral still fresh in her mind. Plus the treachery of her uncle. She had taken to riding a bicycle, exploring all of the grounds that had belonged to her father, and now to her.  
  
On one of these trips she had wandered far out from the house. She had taken a path that lead to a forest at the very edge of her land. The sun was setting and she turned to go back. She soon discovered that she was quite lost. She rode up and down paths frantically, looking through the trees for the house, or something equally familiar.  
  
That was when she hit the dog.  
  
It was a large shaggy beast, black as pitch, the only reason she saw it at all in the dark forest was because it's eyes glowed red.  
  
She swerved frantically. Her front heel collided with the animal and she was jerked and thrown violently from the cycle. For a second the world spun. One leg hit a large mass of roots, twisted and was caught, the other went in a different direction. She landed and pain exploded between her legs. She gasped as her eyes watered.  
  
She somehow made it to her hands and knees and looked around for the dog she had hit. Some miracle had allowed her glasses to stay on her face. A large shadow fell over her. "Integra-sama?" A voice asked in concern.  
  
She turned her head and looked at him. "Alucard, help me find him. I hit a dog, he must be hurt." Tears streamed down her cheeks. She tried to stand, but the pain from between her thighs wouldn't let her. Her skirt was sticky with blood. "Please," she begged. "Help me find him."  
  
"The dog is fine, he went away." Alucard bent down to her. "You are injured."  
  
Integra looked down at the blood staining her skirt. "It hurts." She whispered. She placed arms over her abdomen. He lifted her up into his arms gently. She rested her head against his chest. For some reason she hurt less.  
  
Alucard began making his way out of the forest. He walked slowly, so as not to jolt her. "Where did the dog go." She asked.  
  
"His master needed him, so he went."  
  
"Master? Like I am your master?" She looked up at his face, but the shadow from his wide-brimmed hat hid his face.  
  
"Yes."  
  
She frowned. "You are not a dog." He laughed softly.  
  
Then they were through the forest and Integra could see the house.  
  
The Integra of the present jolted herself out of her reverie. It was foolish to be thinking about such things. Things of the past stayed in the past. And she did not mourn over the loss of her hymen, though the only thing that made her a virgin now was the fact that she had never had a lover.  
  
She was sure she wasn't missing much.  
  
Alucard looked over at Integra. He saw her thoughts clearly, in this unguarded moment. He saw the directions that her mind turned. He smiled mentally and withdrew from her thoughts.  
  
It was annoying, riding in a car. It took too long to get anywhere. There was nothing to do and nothing to look at. The rushing buildings outside were almost interesting. But they were confined to the window. He leaned back into his seat and tried to recall the last time he had made love to a woman.  
  
More than fifty years ago at least. He felt aged. Sex was for young vampires like Seras. And mortals of course, then ones that could actually produce offspring. He didn't even have the old urges anymore. Not since.  
  
It had been her sixteenth birthday. It felt like such a long time ago, instead of merely seven years. She had just that year substituted her skirts for pants, saying she would never wear the damn things again. But this was before she tried to suppress all of her feminine qualities.  
  
He remembered her coming down to his chambers. This was when she still knocked.  
  
He remembered calling her in. She had entered and closed the door behind her before looking at him. A battered paperback was in one hand.  
  
"Um." She looked nervous, he could hear her heart beating in her chest.  
  
He steepled his fingers and looked at her with interest. "Yes?"  
  
He watched her war with herself. She stamped down her nervousness. One thought cleared the muddle of her mind. 'I control him.'  
  
"Have a seat." He slid a chair over to her with one foot.  
  
She sat down on it nervously, as if there might be a pin hidden in the cushions. "I wanted to ask you some. things."  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "I am not one people usually asks questions of. Have you asked Walter?"  
  
Her cheeks reddened. "I can't ask him this." She said.  
  
Good god. Was she really going to ask him about this? He squirmed in his chair slightly. He had to admit that this was interesting. He took a look at her book; it was of the trashy romance novel type. So that's how all this started. He chuckled mentally. She felt that because she was his master that he was a safe male to talk to about this. Plus since he wasn't human, she couldn't embarrass herself, nothing counted. Well, he would play her game.  
  
She squirmed in her seat, trying to word her thoughts. Her hands picked at her book nervously, tearing at the spine. "Do vampires have sex?" She blurted. Always the direct approach, eh?  
  
He schooled his face into a look of mild surprise. "Your father's records would show that vampires have raped their victims before killing them. It would seem to suggest that they do indeed have sex."  
  
She leaned forward in her chair. She studied him with intent interest. "What about you? Does that include you?" She asked him almost breathlessly.  
  
"I have never raped any of my victims." He said. His eyes narrowed slightly.  
  
She blinked. "No, I meant sex. Do you have sex?"  
  
"I have not had sex for a long time, little one."  
  
"But would you? If you found someone you like?" She pulled at her ponytail unconsciously.  
  
He appeared to think it over, putting a hand to his jaw. "IF I found someone that I liked, then yes, I would make love to them." This was a fine game so far. He enjoyed greatly making her squirm like that.  
  
"Well then." She straightened her back. She reached up and adjusted her ponytail, tightening it. The action of raising her arms pulled her loose shirt back against her breasts. He had no doubt that she had done it intentionally. "Kiss me." She said, closing her eyes.  
  
His lips curved into a smile. "No." He said.  
  
Her eyes shot open. She glared at him now, angry. Such a delicious fire in those eyes. "I order you." Her voice remained controlled, though her eyes burned coldly.  
  
He was before her chair in an instant. Crouched just enough to be slightly above eye level. Her eyes widened in surprise. Then she composed herself and closed her eyes again. She tilted her head back. He ran one gloved finger down her cheek. He delighted in the little tremor that went through her. "Before I do this, I should warn you. You will regret getting your first kiss from me." Blood, her blood was so close. He could smell it.  
  
She frowned, but kept her eyes closed. "Do it." She was determined. What a fine steel backbone his young master had. He dipped his head down to kiss her lightly.  
  
Something roared inside of him when his lips touched hers. It wasn't bloodlust, it was-  
  
He circled his arms around her waist, pulling her roughly to him. His tongue pried her lips apart and invaded her mouth hungrily. He could feel her bewilderment, she was swept away by all the different emotions filling her.  
  
Sanity came back to him for a second and he pulled away from her. His body ached for her. Like he was tearing off his own arm. She was breathing heavily. She looked at him through heavy lidded eyes. "Make love to me." She pleaded. Her voice barely above a whisper.  
  
He desperately reigned himself in. 'No, little one.' He said into her mind. 'You are too young. Come back to me when you are older. Maybe then- '  
  
'No!' Her mental voice shouted at him. He could feel her fury rising. 'I won't come back to you, ever!' With that she got up and stalked out of the room. He was still kneeling on the floor.  
  
He knew why she was angry. He had seen her beg, and had refused her. Nothing could wound her pride like that. She wouldn't come back.  
  
As he stood up he told himself that it was only bloodlust. His desire for Hellsing blood was making him think irrationally.  
  
Bloodlust, that was all.  
  
Alucard shifted slightly in his seat. The memory had stirred something inside of him, something best forgotten. He squished the feeling to a bloody pulp.  
  
Author's Note: I hoped everyone like that. Please review. I want to know if anyone hated it or if anyone loved it. I'm trying desperately to keep everyone IC. 


	3. Chapter 3 Revenge

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing!  
  
Author's note: I've done away with the titles at the end of the names. It is kinda of silly writing it. I've only seen the anime in Japanese so whenever I write or say the names, the titles just pop up.  
  
Old and New Chapter Three - Revenge  
  
Andrea Andove went out to personally greet Ms. Hellsing when she saw the car out front bearing the Hellsing crest. She wanted to be the first one to see what sort of man the Ice Queen had dragged to this affair.  
  
She had always hated Integra. They had gone to the same school briefly. She doubted that Integra remembered. She had been so cold and sophisticated even back then. All the boys were secretly in love with her. But the Ice Queen didn't care about boys.  
  
So Integra got all of the boys attention, while Andrea had had to do unspeakable things to get them to notice her. Well, look at us now. I'm beautiful, rich and happy. And you are a stone cold bitch who dresses like a man and chases after things that go bump in the night.  
  
Andrea watched as Walter opened his door and stepped out from behind the driver's seat. He opened Integra's door and helped her out before moving to the other door. "What a lovely suit you are wearing." Andrea fairly gushed. 'Did you borrow it from your date?' She thought. Speaking of dates. Walter was just letting him out now.  
  
She took in his height, the crimson coat and hat, the orange glasses, the black suit and boots. Her hand went to her mouth as her eyes widened in horror. She had seen pictures, her husband had shown her, of the figure in front of her. Tearing into flesh and delighting in the bloodshed. She glared at Integra. That bitch, that whore, had brought this monster, this THING to her home.  
  
Integra smiled serenely back at her.  
  
"Do come in." Andrea's glare was almost as frosty as Integra's. She turned on her heel sharply and walked back indoors. She wasn't going to let Integra ruin this for her.  
  
***  
  
Alucard leaned against a wall, half obscured by a large potted plant. He watched as Integra mingled. He wasn't expected to jump through hoops yet. So he was waiting until Integra summoned him.  
  
As if she had heard his thoughts, which was impossible of course, Integra turned to him. 'Mingle.' She said into his mind. 'You're scaring people just standing in the shadows like that.'  
  
'And what shall I talk about? How my Jackal's ammo is three times larger than legal munitions? Or how you could rip the arms and legs off of a ghoul and it would still attack you?'  
  
Integra swore. A man at her elbow started. He turned to her in surprise. "Excuse me, but are you Ms. Hellsing?" He didn't wait for an answer. "You must be, I've heard of your beauty."  
  
Deeply surprised, Integra turned her attention away from Alucard. She held out her hand for a shake. "Thank you, Mister, uh."  
  
He took her hand, turned it palm down and kissed it lightly. "Sebastion Madsen. I am an acquaintance of Mr. Andove's from Sweden. I apologize if my English is poor."  
  
"No, it's fine." Integra said, still bewildered. She couldn't place what unsettled her so. He was of average height and width, with brown hair and brown eyes. A person you could pass by without noticing.  
  
Alucard appeared silently behind Integra like some demented shadow come to life. He was intensely curious about this man who had kissed his master's hand.  
  
Sebastion turned to him. "Ah you must be the famed Alucard." He had released Integra's hand and thrust his own to the vampire. "I've heard so much about you."  
  
Alucard looked at the man amusedly. 'Then why do you hold your hand out to me unprotected?' He thought. But he shook the man's hand, although rather a bit too tightly. He enjoyed the man's wince.  
  
"We are rather in the same business. You and I, Ms. Hellsing." Sebastion turned back to Integra. "My family has been keeping monsters off of Swedish soil for ten generations." He laughed. "Although we don't have our own vampire."  
  
Integra smiled politely at his attempt at a joke. Now she was slightly interested. The man handed her a small white rectangle. "My card." He probably thinks he looks debonair like that. Integra exchanged his card for one of her own.  
  
So this insufferable celebration had been worth it after all. This wasn't the first such card she had received. It seems that many people outside of London were impressed with her, and with Alucard's manners. So to speak, Alucard didn't necessarily have good manners. Just the fact that he was in a room full of people without snarling and ripping off appendages was enough.  
  
She excused herself to go get a drink. She felt almost happy. Things were looking good.  
  
As she approached the buffet table, she heard the voices, young voices. Teenagers.  
"There he is, right there."  
"Him? Are you sure?"  
"Yeah, I recognize the coat."  
"Ooooh, he's cute." Integra turned. She had to make sure. Yes, they were talking about Alucard. Cute? She would never understand teenagers. For the moment she forgot that she had once been that age, and not that long ago.  
"Check out the fangs. Very, interesting." Integra's hand tightened around her wineglass. She didn't want to hear this. She didn't want to listen to these girls talk about Alucard like this. But her feet refused to move.  
"I heard he belongs to that Hellsing woman."  
"Oh? Where is she?"  
"I don't know, I don't see her."  
"Not fair, how come I don't have my own vampire." Laughter.  
"I don't know what I would do with a big scary guy with fangs calling me master."  
"I do." More laughter.  
  
That set her muscles free. Integra downed her glass of wine and took another. She refused to look into the girl's direction as she walked away. If she did, she might rip out a few throats. Integra pushed her reaction to the girls' talk as a new worry came to mind.  
  
She hadn't realized that knowledge of Alucard was so widespread. She had never hidden him from anyone she worked with, but she had adamantly kept him out of the press. She didn't know if this was a good thing or not, she'd bet on the not.  
  
'And what are you doing, bringing him here?' That nagging voice in the back of her mind, the one she could never get rid of because it was a part of herself, surfaced. 'You brought this upon yourself. Just for revenge against a woman you hardly know.'  
  
Integra squelched that voice immediately. She had almost gotten herself fully composed when she stopped in her tracks. Alucard was talking to a girl. She wasn't a day older than eighteen, Integra was sure of it. She wore a black mini and was obviously flirting.  
  
'Why was it that girls thought that if they showed a little leg any man would fall for them?' Integra thought angrily. She looked to Alucard's face, expecting him to be angry like her at the audacity of the little snit. She was surprised to see his face neutral.  
  
'Alucard,' She began in a thought directed to him.  
  
Even from this distance he could see those glasses turn to her. 'You would deny me my fun, master?' It was weird to see him talking to the girl and hearing his voice in her mind at the same time.  
  
Was it right to stop Alucard if he truly desired to talk with the girl? 'I just wanted to make sure you weren't eyeing your next meal.' Integra told him. She could feel him smiling at her. She wanted to rip that smile right off his face.  
  
Walter was at her side suddenly. "Integra, I'm afraid that it is almost time to leave. Your schedule is very full tomorrow."  
  
She turned to him and smiled. "Still trying to set a bedtime for me?"  
  
Walter returned her smile. "One forgets himself every once in a while." He turned his attention to Alucard. "Is Alucard coming home as well?"  
  
Integra finished her wine. "I don't know." She said.  
  
"I shall wait outside with the car, Madam." Walter left.  
  
Integra had turned to go when she heard angry footsteps behind her. She turned to see the girl in the black mini walking past her, muttering. Alucard appeared behind Integra. "What did you say to her?" She asked, not turning around.  
  
"The truth, I don't sleep with whores." She could feel him grinning. "I did offer her twenty pounds for her troubles." Integra stifled a laugh. "Shall we go?" He asked. He offered her his arm. She looked at him in surprise. "I am merely fulfilling my role as escort." After a moment she took his arm.  
  
***  
  
Andrea clenched a napkin with both hands as she saw Integra leave with that walking corpse. This was supposed to be her time to gloat. To laugh in that cold bitch's face.  
  
She wasn't going to get away with this. Andrea heard a tearing sound.  
  
She looked down to see that she had torn her napkin to shreds.  
  
***  
  
Something was up. Seras wandered the Hellsing manor restlessly.  
  
She couldn't place what it was, it was like a bad scent in the air. She wished that Master had not gone out so she could ask him what it was.  
  
She continued her wandering, not seeing a soul. It was late, most of the staff retired at Eleven.  
  
After fifteen minutes of restless prowling she found Pip in the library. She called to him. He turned to her, smiling very annoyingly at her. "Yes?" He asked.  
  
"Come help me find something." She didn't ask, she took his arm and pulled him to the door.  
  
"Hey wait!" He protested. He put the book he was reading on a table. "What are we looking for?"  
  
"I don't know." Seras had her nose in the air, questing. It wasn't like she could smell whatever it was, but treating it like a smell helped her track it.  
  
There was a faint trace of it upstairs. She headed up the steps, still pulling Pip behind. "Hey! I can walk myself." He pulled his hand away from her. He saw the intent look on Seras face as they went up another flight. "What is it? An intruder?"  
  
"I don't know, something." Seras said.  
  
"Well, that's a big help."  
  
Seras only glared at him, she'd yell at him later when she tracked down this scent.  
  
Pip looked around; they were on the top floor. "The only thing up here are the bedrooms." He said.  
  
She started down the hallway. She stopped before Integra's room. She could definitely smell it on the other side of the door. It was a scent now. Like perfume. A strong odor, but only a faint whiff of it. Dusky, with something else in it that she couldn't describe.  
  
"I don't think we should be going in there." Pip said. Seras hesitated; her hand hovered over the doorknob. She knew that Integra didn't wear perfume. She turned the doorknob slowly and pushed the door in.  
  
The room was dark. A slice of moonlight made itself past the curtains and lit the floor dimly. The scent was stronger here, but the owner was gone. Seras could smell it clearly now. Someone had been in here, Someone that shouldn't be. No one in the manor had this scent.  
  
A small breeze rifled her hair. She turned to the window. Pip crossed the room to it and pulled the curtain back. He couldn't sense the scent that Seras sensed, but he knew that the room felt wrong somehow.  
  
He discovered the window open a couple of inches. She went to shut it.  
  
"No, wait." Seras walked to the window and flung it open. She looked down four flights to the ground below.  
  
"You think whoever it was went out the window?" Pip asked.  
  
Seras nodded. "That's what it looks like."  
  
"But how? We're four stories up. Even if someone did go out the window. How did they get it almost closed behind them?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Pip sighed. "Let's get out of here before someone catches us."  
  
Before they left Seras took one last look around the room. Only Integra would be able to tell if something was out of place. But nothing looked wrong. She closed the door.  
  
AN: I know that I'm mixing the manga and the anime by bringing Pip into this, but I like Pip's character, they should have put him in the anime. I figured it was my fic, I can blend a little. 


	4. Chapter 4 Something

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing. I wish I did.  
  
Old and New Chapter 4 - Something  
  
Integra slept restlessly. The room felt stifling. There was a strange scent in the air. Dusky, from a flower that she couldn't identify. But she knew that its petals would be the color of blood.  
  
There was red all around her. Red below her. Red above her. It was pressing on her, crowding the edges of her vision. She felt like she was drowning in a sea of blood.  
  
She struggled through the red haze. It was hot, too hot, unbearably hot. The heat and the red squeezed her chest, restricting her breathing to shallow uneven breaths.  
  
Her arms and legs were numb and dislocated. Like the pressure had cut off her circulation to them.  
  
She saw something, something black. The red was a thick fog she strained to see through.  
  
The something was a person. She wasn't sure how she knew. She couldn't see it any clearer that before.  
  
She pulled herself to that person. She willed her arms and legs to slough through this red muck. And when her legs buckled and wouldn't support her weight any longer, she crawled.  
  
Reaching this person was important, it was everything. This person could tell her all she wanted to know.  
  
She was at the end of her limit. But she reached the person. It's shape wavered, formed and reformed. She collapsed at the person's feet. It formed into a boot. A heavy black boot. The scent of the leather filled her nostrils. But it was like breathing it through sludge. Her eyes wandered up the boot to the black trousers and the red coat. "Alucard." Her voice was a croak. As soon as she had opened her mouth, the redness had filled it. Pushing down her throat and into her stomach and lungs.  
  
"Just a little more. A little farther, a little more time." He bent down to her. "Then you will be mine." He pushed a lock of hair from her face. The crushing redness didn't see to bother him. She realized then that he was the one who had brought it.  
  
She tried to push his hand away from her, but her arms moved feebly. "Traitor." She croaked at him. He merely laughed at her.  
  
Air, she needed air. The strain of the pressure all around her made her head spin and throb and ache.  
  
AIR. Her legs screamed.  
  
AIR. Her arms screamed.  
  
AIR. Her lungs screamed.  
  
Then all turned into darkness.  
  
***  
  
Alucard prowled the manor. He often moved about, fading in and out of rooms, wandering the house. But this time it was like something pulled him on. It made him restless, unable to keep still.  
  
He had passed through the library for the fourth time when he saw Seras. She looked relieved when she saw him. "Master, I was looking for you."  
  
He felt like plucked wire. His body singed with it. And the resonance of the one who plucked it was above him. "Not now policewoman." He started to float up through the floor.  
  
"But-" Seras reached out to stop him, but he was already gone. She sent her thoughts to him instead. 'Master, it's important.' And she told him about what she had sensed earlier.  
  
'I sense it too.' Was the only reply she got.  
  
'What is going on?' She thought to herself.  
  
***  
  
Alucard floated up through the floor of his master's bedroom. There was a scent here. It was familiar to him. But he couldn't remember from where.  
  
He was startled when he heard a slight shivering sound. He looked to the bed. Integra lay sprawled on it. She had pushed the covers off of her and sweat gleamed on her skin. 'When had she started sleeping nude?' he wondered. He had not been in this room while his master slept for some time.  
  
There was a breeze and Integra shivered. She curled up into herself. Alucard turned to the window to find it open slightly. He shut it firmly. He turned back to the sleeping Integra.  
  
A feeling he had squashed flat revived itself. It stirred within him. He should not be in here. Go. Now.  
  
He walked slowly to the bed.  
  
She had stopped shivering but remained curled up. Small and fragile underneath that shell of business suits.  
  
She was beautiful.  
  
Alucard hands clenched at his sides as he envisioned what it would be like to make love to her. To feel her hands clutching him and hearing her moan his name while he moved inside her.  
  
Unsure of what he would do, he reached out and picked up the edge of the blanket. He covered her slowly. "Alucard." She whispered.  
  
Fearing that she might wake he dropped through the floor.  
  
He didn't stop his descent till he had reached his own chamber. He snatched the blood packet waiting on the table there. His hands shook slightly as he ripped it open.  
  
The blood calmed him. But his thoughts returned to Integra. He wanted to make love to her. Needed it like blood. But he wouldn't. There was something he wanted more. He wanted her to drink his blood, to become an immortal like him. If he took away her last vestiges of virginity, that would never happen. He could wait. Wait till she was ready to take his blood. Then, and only then, he would make love to her.  
  
That thought didn't make the temptation any less.  
  
***  
  
Integra woke cold. Her arms and legs were numb with it. She clutched her blanket around her tightly.  
  
Sunlight shone strongly around the curtains, making the room glow with warmth. But it didn't chase away the cold.  
  
There was a light tap on her door. "Enter." She called. Her voice shook slightly. Walter entered the room rolling in a cart with covered dishes placed on it. He set this by the bed.  
  
He flung open the curtains allowing more sunlight through. Then he opened her closet and began laying out her clothes for the day.  
  
'He seems perfectly normal.' Integra thought. 'Doesn't he feel that blasted chill.'  
  
She sat up in bed, keeping her blanket tightly around her. She didn't wait for Walter and uncovered the dishes herself. She looked at the food hungrily. She hadn't realized it before, but she was ravenous. Her hunger was almost as bad as the cold.  
  
She had devoured everything on the plates before Walter had finished his morning routine. He looked at her in surprise. She was still huddled in her blanket.  
  
"Madam? Are you feeling well?" He asked her.  
  
"I'm f-fine." Integra stammered. "Have someone turn up the heat. I don't want to freeze while in the middle of a meeting."  
  
Walter placed the back of his hand on her forehead. "Hmmm." He removed his hand. "Once you are dressed, we shall talk about your schedule." He said in his parental voice. Then he rolled the cart out of the room.  
  
Integra stood up slowly. She felt sticky, like she had been sweating. A chilled sweat still clung to her skin. She showered under very hot water, her skin was red after she stepped out, and dressed as quickly as possible. The food, shower and warm clothes eased the chill, but it still clung around her.  
  
She entered the office and sat behind the desk, shuffling through papers. Walter entered from another door and stood over her. "What meetings do I have today?" She asked him.  
  
"I have taken the liberty of rescheduling all you meetings today. I have told everyone that Sir Hellsing is sick and must not see anyone today."  
  
Integra opened her mouth in outrage. But Walter popped a thermometer into her mouth before words could leave it. She sat there like a sulky child, giving Walter dark looks and grateful no one was around to see this.  
  
After a minute Walter pulled the thermometer from her mouth and inspected it. "103. No meetings today."  
  
"Then what shall I do all day?" She asked.  
  
"Rest."  
  
She glared at him.  
  
***  
  
Walter tapped lightly on Seras' door. He heard her coffin open up. "Just a minute." He heard her voice say sleepily.  
  
Seras rubbed her eyes as she opened the door. 'What does he want at this time of day?' she thought. One looked a Walter's grave face told her something was up. "I need your help Seras." He said.  
  
***  
  
In minutes, they were settled into the library pouring over books. "What exactly are we looking for?" Seras asked.  
  
"I don't know." Walter said.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"It's Integra. She's sick."  
  
"So? People get sick."  
  
"Not Integra." Seras was surprised but the certain look on his face.  
  
She looked down at one of the books in front of her. "What are her symptoms?" She asked.  
  
"Fever, complaining of it being cold, pale complexion, clammy skin. I know it has to be something supernatural."  
  
"Hmmm." Seras said. "Something was in her room the other day, when she was out. I told Master about it, but he hasn't told me what it was."  
  
"Maybe he doesn't know."  
  
***  
  
Integra was tired. Her arms and legs could barely hold her up as she pulled back her blankets. Why was she so tired, it was as if she had gotten no rest at all last night.  
  
She sank into the bed. Maybe just a short nap, and then she'd insist that Walter let her do some work.  
  
***  
  
She was back in the red place. It didn't feel as oppressive as before. She found that she could move and walk easily. And Alucard was next to her this time. "What is this place?" She asked.  
  
"A dream, your dream." He turned to her. There was a look in his eyes she didn't recognize. "I made it just for you."  
  
"Why?" Integra felt disconnected somehow. When her brain told her neck to turn, it took a second before it actually registered. It took longer for the signal to reach her legs.  
  
"To finished what I started, to finally make you mine." He wrapped his arms around her.  
  
She tried to fend him off. But her blows where light. He chuckled at her. "Stop this." Her voice sounded hollow in her ears. "I order you."  
  
"This is my desire. To have you like this." He bent his head and kissed her lips.  
  
Her mind raced wildly. 'This couldn't be what he wanted, could it?'  
  
Her pulse turned fluttery as he began kissing her neck. Her body reacted on it's own. Her mind remained detached and bewildered.  
  
It was true that she had thought about Alucard like this, doing this. But it seemed such a silly idea. Other than the seductive way he teased her sometimes, he hadn't shown any inclination for romantic thoughts.  
  
Her mind settled back into her body and she was able to pull away from him a little. "What about turning me into a vampire?" She asked.  
  
He looked her in the eyes. "I don't care about that." He returned to her neck. He sank his fangs into her soft flesh.  
  
Panic flooded into her as her mind registered the pain. "No!" She pushed violently at him.  
  
His grip was like iron, she pulled and struggled to no avail. He felt his lips move against her neck as he spoke. "I shall take your innocence, then I shall drink all of your delicious Hellsing blood. I won't leave a drop left. Then you will die."  
  
"No." She whispered. Her strength was ebbing away. "You can't."  
  
"Then stop me." He laughed at her.  
  
"No!" Her voice cried. Her body screamed it and her mind echoed it.  
  
Then she woke.  
  
***  
  
Alucard woke from his dreamless sleep feeling strange. He couldn't describe the feeling inside of him as anything else but strange. He also felt worried.  
  
Suddenly his door burst open and banged against the wall. Integra entered in high fury. Her hair was disheveled and she was wearing men's pajamas. "What the hell where you thinking?" She shouted at him. "Did you think to attack me in my sleep and I would just do nothing?" She slammed the door shut with a thunderous bang.  
  
He had never seen her so angry, never seen her anger turned on him like this. And he didn't know why.  
  
"Don't look at me blankly like that!" She screamed at him. She pulled her collar down, exposing her neck. "Does this remind you?" She asked. There were two puncture wounds on her neck, as if she was bitten neatly by fangs.  
  
His own anger rose as he saw the wounds. How dare someone drink his master's blood. "Who-" He began.  
  
But Integra wasn't listening to him. "You are to stay here." Her voice was deathly calm now, it was worse than her anger. "If you leave this room before I tell you, I shall shut you up in it forever."  
  
Then she was gone.  
  
***  
  
It was hours later from when they had started, and the two were still in the library.  
  
"Werewolf?" Seras asked.  
  
"No. What about another vampire?"  
  
"I think I would be able to sense it better."  
  
"Boggart?"  
  
"No, they haunt kitchens. What about a siren?"  
  
"Hmm, symptom's are similar. They leave their victims drained like that. But it doesn't explain the cold."  
  
"What about an Incubus?" Pip asked from the doorway.  
  
Seras and Walter stared at him. He held up the book that he had borrowed as he entered the library.  
  
"An Incubus?" Seras wrinkled her brow as she tried to remember that one.  
  
"It's similar to a vampire, but with some major differences." He opened the book on the table. "They feed on a person's energy while they are asleep. They choose to seduce their victims. The victims are sick during the time the Incubus is feeding on them. The symptoms are all the same as Integra's. They prefer to draw out their feeding, sometimes for weeks at a time. Though they can kill in a couple of days."  
  
Seras read through the pages Pip indicated. "But how can we be sure that's what it is?" She asked.  
  
"We ask Sir Hellsing if she's had any weird dreams lately."  
  
AN: Thanks lots to the people who reviewed. I'm glad that people like my fic, and I haven't got any flames. I hope I didn't just jinx my self there. 


	5. Chapter 5 Incubus

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing.  
  
Old and New Chapter 5 - Incubus  
  
Alucard sat in the darkness of his chamber. He tried to piece together what was happening and he kept on running into loose threads. Someone had attacked Integra, and she blamed him. Now he was bound in this room by Integra's order. He was unable to protect her from whatever had attacked her.  
  
A scent began to fill the room, dusky, with something else behind it. He recognized it now. "Sacrissa." He snarled.  
  
A dusky feminine voice filled his ear. "Hello love." She taunted him. Her form appeared before him from a wisp of rose colored smoke.  
  
"Why are you here? You are supposed to be sealed in Ireland." His hands clenched. He wanted to rip her arms and legs off. But she wasn't stupid enough to appear before him, this was an illusion. Her real form was probably upstairs, with Integra.  
  
"You didn't think that old spell was going to hold me forever, did you?" Her eyes and hair was red, her naked form was creamy white. She was beautiful in every aspect. But it was all fake. He knew her true form.  
  
"If you take my master, I shall kill you." His voice was cold. "I should have back then."  
  
"You can't kill me, vampires and other creatures of the night cannot kill me. Besides, you are stuck in here. Are you not? Bound by the seals Van Helsing placed on you all those years ago." Her illusion form leaned over him. "Why are you not happy? You will be free soon, very soon."  
  
Alucard's face contorted in rage. 'Seras, save Integra!' He shouted to his protégé.  
  
'On my way, Master.' Seras said into his mind.  
  
"Could it be that you delight in serving that woman?" Sacrissa cooed at him. Then her face grew hard and hatred filled it. "I shall destroy everything that you delight in. I will steal her innocence away from you. I shall make her into MY servant. I shall throw her into your face for an eternity."  
  
A gunshot sounded. The illusion dissipated. Pip stood in the open doorway. "She really hates you." He grinned wryly. "Old girlfriend?"  
  
Alucard scowled at him.  
  
Pip held up his hands. "Hey, I'm the good guy here. Let's go help Seras get rid of that bitch."  
  
Alucard didn't move. "I am unable to move, until Integra tells me too."  
  
"She controls you to that extent?"  
  
"Not usually, but in her anger she activated an old seal. I can't move." He smiled slightly. "I can still use my magic though. I will make it so that Sacrissa will be unable to escape. Go. Destroy her. I will wait here."  
  
Pip nodded and left.  
  
***  
  
Seras and Walter raced up the four flights to Integra's room. Seras' vampiric speed allowed her to outstrip him and she fairly flew up the stairs. The scent was above her, strong now. Whatever it was, it was here.  
  
She reached the room first at flung it open. A strange sight met her eyes. She saw Integra sitting on her bed, her expression blank. There was a woman leaning over her. A rose colored mist surrounded them both.  
  
The woman turned to Seras when she entered. She hissed at her. Seras pulled out her handgun and opened fire on the demon. The bullets past through the woman and into the wall. They left gaps in her form, which quickly sealed up.  
  
Integra turned slowly to Seras. She looked at her without recognition.  
  
Walter entered the room next. He readied his wires when he saw the succubus. "No, they won't have any effect." Seras said. Everything just passes through her. 'Master! How do I destroy her?'  
  
'She can only be wounded when she is substantial. When she tries to attack or manipulate objects.'  
  
Seras saw the woman's outline sharpen as she attacked Walter. Seras opened fire again. This time, her shots scored.  
  
The bullets tore ragged holes through the demon's flesh. Thick red blood oozed from the wounds. But the succubus only laughed sadistically. She lifted Walter up by his throat. Seras hurried to reload her gun.  
  
Walter looked the demon dead in the eye as he pulled his wired from his gloves. In a twinkling, the woman's arms and head were separated from her body.  
  
The demon's head rolled onto the floor, but the hand on Walter's throat only tightened. It flung him into the wall. Walter didn't move after that.  
  
During this time Seras had been trying to revive Integra. But the blank look didn't leave her eyes. "Walter." She whispered. Seras had her hands on her shoulders and was shaking her, but Integra said no more.  
  
Pip exploded into the room then, shotgun in hand. The demon had been in the process of putting herself back together when Pip pumped blessed silver buckshot into her. She screamed a horrible high-pitched scream and dematerialized. She tried to escape, her head in her hands, literally. The walls glowed blood red and wouldn't let her through. She screamed again and Pip had to cover his ears with his hands.  
  
Seras was shouting at Integra. "You have to release Master! He can destroy her! You have to release Alucard!"  
  
The whole room was in turmoil now, as the demon took her rage out. Books, lamps, and chairs whirled around the room. Pip was dodging as best he could, but a small table clipped him in the shoulder while he was trying to reach Walter. He yelped in pain and his arm hung useless at his side, dislocated. He pulled the shotgun up and fired it at the demon one handed. The buckshot pierced her skin and made the thick blood flow, but in her rage she didn't notice it. She was intent on killing Pip now. Which was just what he wanted. It gave Seras more time.  
  
Integra's eyes moved to the demon. Seras saw shadows cross her blue eyes and she understood. Understood how the succubus had deceived Integra in the first place.  
  
"That is not Alucard!" Seras screamed at her, trying to be heard over the succubus' high keening.  
  
Some tiny flicker of understanding flashed across Integra's face. She was still under the spell, but now she knew. Her mouth started moving, but Seras couldn't hear what she was saying.  
  
Suddenly the whole house shook. The floors rumbled and the walls quaked. Seras pulled Integra down to the floor, covering her with her own body.  
  
When the shaking stopped. Seras slowly opened her eyes and looked up. The windows in the room were all shattered. A strong wind was whipping through the room. Alucard was standing in the center of the room, jackal and Cassul drawn, his coat blowing behind him in the wind. Someone, whom Seras guessed was the demon, stood opposite him.  
  
The demon had changed dramatically. First she had been a lovely nude woman with flowing red hair. Now her skin was black, her red hair was like a mane more than hair. Her face was totally alien, still face shaped, but without nose or mouth and glowing red eyes. Her arms and legs were elongated, ending in large wicked claws.  
  
Alucard smiled at her wickedly. He pulled the trigger on Jackal. The bullet left a wide hole in the demon's stomach. It didn't regenerate. The demon snarled and threw herself at Alucard. He fired more rounds into her. She faltered just before reaching him. Her blood coated the floor. It was like thick red sludge.  
  
Alucard walked the last few steps to her and shot her in the head. Her body fell onto the blood soaked carpet with a splat.  
  
Seras breathed a sigh of relief. She lifted Integra up into her arms. Alucard knelt next to the two of him. "Something's wrong." Seras said, alarm made her voice squeak. Integra's eyes were still blank. "Why won't she wake?" Seras asked Alucard. Neither of them noticed as the thick black sludge began reforming itself.  
  
It reared up over them, but a black and white blur hurled itself into in, knocking it messily into the ground. Walter rolled away from the thing, breathing hard and holding his side. Pip had managed to revive him before falling unconscious himself.  
  
Alucard stood up, Cassul and Jackal raised. "You never knew when to give up." He said. He opened fire on the black sludge. Large holes rent the sludge body, but it moved unaffected. Two tentacles shot out of it and wrapped around Alucard's wrists. The thing bore all it's weight on him and hurled him to the ground.  
  
The tentacles formed into feminine hands and the sludge formed back into the graceful lovely body of the succubus. Her strength was great, and she kept` him pinned. "It is too late." She said to him. She licked the side of his face. He snarled and bit at her, but she merely laughed. "I get life from she who is under my spell. You cannot kill me. Neither can your other vampire friend. I have won." She laughed maniacally.  
  
***  
  
Integra was lost in shadows. She was still in the red place, but she was alone. Alucard wasn't here. Alucard? Was that really Alucard that was here? No, Seras had told her it wasn't.  
  
When had Seras come here? She didn't remember seeing her.  
  
She turned all the way around. She could hear sounds of fighting, but she saw no battle taking place. Where was Alucard? She remembered speaking the words to release him, but he wasn't here. Maybe she hadn't really spoken them. Maybe she did but he could not hear her from where she was.  
  
"Integra, please wake up." That was Seras' voice again. But she couldn't see her. "Master needs you."  
  
Alucard needed her? That didn't sound right. But maybe it was true, maybe there was something keeping Alucard from reaching her. Which meant that she had to reach him.  
  
She heard Seras voice again, but she couldn't distinguish the words. She looked all around her. There was a twinkling light just above her. She reached up for it. It was beyond her reach. She jumped towards it, kicking her legs as if swimming. Slowly she struggled her way toward the light.  
  
***  
  
Alucard didn't know what to do. Without Integra here to say the spell he couldn't release the seal and use his full power. He kicked and struggled but it was no use. Sacrissa merely laughed at him. "I wonder how your blood tastes." She said. "How sweet would it be?" She leaned close to him. "I will grow stronger, so much, much stronger if I feast on your blood."  
  
"Go ahead and try." He said.  
  
She looked at him warily. "Why, what is wrong with your blood?"  
  
"Why don't you go ahead and see." He crooned.  
  
She studied him a moment. "You are bluffing." She said, her mouth curved into a wicked smile.  
  
"Am I?" he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"We'll see in a moment." She lowered her mouth to his neck.  
  
A gunshot rang out. Sacrissa slumped forward onto Alucard and didn't move. Alucard pushed her off as her body began to burn.  
  
Integra dropped her gun and slumped to the floor. "Bitch." She said weakly.  
  
Alucard looked at her in surprise.  
  
***  
  
"Okay, this will only hurt a second." Seras told Pip. Pip gritted his teeth as she pulled sharply on his arm. There was a wet POP as it snapped back into place. He howled as pain filled his shoulder. "There, all fixed." She smiled brightly at him while he glowered at her, clutching his shoulder.  
  
Integra was looking around at the destruction. Alucard appeared behind her. "I apologize for the mess, it couldn't be helped." He smiled.  
  
She continued to look around. "That's okay, I never like that wallpaper anyway." She looked down at the bloody and burnt floor. "Or the carpet."  
  
"I shall hire a decorator in the morning." Walter said. He had a bandage wrapped around his head and one arm was in a sling. He held himself up straight as if the bandages weren't even an inconvenience. "I shall check the damage to the other rooms." And he left.  
  
"Well, that was an interesting experience." Pip said. His arm was also in a sling. "Not too eager to try it again, but it is still one to tell the grandkids." He looked around. "So, what's next?"  
  
AN: I hope everyone liked that! It's not over yet though. I don't know when this fic will be finished. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate it. 


	6. Chapter 6 Questions

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing.  
  
Old and New Chapter 6 - Questions  
  
How does one know they are in love?  
  
One could have a person that they both respect and desire, but did that automatically mean love?  
  
Love was such a big and vague term. Respect and desire are just two drops in the sea of love. A sea filled with drops of like, enjoy, patience, cherish, defend, loyalty, honor, need, want and others that have no name.  
  
It was as though someone had drawn lines on the human battlefield of emotions, separating Love, Hate, Friendship, Indifference, and Respect. But that someone hadn't bothered giving anyone a map.  
  
You knew what the opposite sides were, like love and hate, but you were never sure when you had crossed a line.  
  
***  
  
How long ago had it been?  
  
He had been a monarch. He had had his own domain and servants under his rule. He was master, and all those who served him did so implicitly, under pain of death.  
  
How utterly bored had he been?  
  
He had delighted in bloodshed then. Always striving for more power, taking it from the blood of the weaker. But still never satisfying the need within him.  
  
Till he had come along, challenging the dark lord. 'Foul beast.' He had called him. 'Spawn of Hell.'  
  
It had been utterly delightful.  
  
An opponent worthy of his power. A rival. But in the beginning he hadn't realized just how strong he was.  
  
He had thought to defeat this human and make him one of his undead servants. And a powerful one too. Second only to him. But a servant nonetheless.  
  
How ironic it had turned out the other way around.  
  
How he remembered the final battle. His rival, armed with all the powers of the human god. And himself, at the height of his dark power. How, this human had managed to pick himself up, over and over again. His rival had defeated him through sheer power of will. And as the threads of the seals settled over him he had looked his rival in the eyes. "We are the same. You serve good and light, but we are still the same, deep inside."  
  
"No." Van Helsing had said, tightening the threads around him. "I am stronger."  
  
***  
  
Why was she being so cautious?  
  
Seras sneaked slowly down the steps. She was wearing her black shirt and short black shirt, her black choker and black hat. She felt like a cat burglar.  
  
'I'm sneaking out, not in.' She said to herself. She needed to get out. She missed going out and doing things, human things. There were no missions and it was unlikely that there would be. And if there were, Master could handle it. They could do without her one night.  
  
She heard quiet footsteps around the corner and jumped behind a large vase. She peeked behind it. Pip turned the corner, walking carefully. He looked this way and that. When he was satisfied no one was around he tiptoed slowly to the door. He opened it quietly and slipped out.  
  
After a few seconds, Seras followed him silently.  
  
Where was he going?  
  
***  
  
Where was everyone?  
  
Walter had just been to Seras room, finding it empty. Pip was gone too. Alucard was nowhere to be seen. That left Integra. He looked at his watch. Nine Thirty, he knew where to find her.  
  
She was in her office, filling paperwork into the computer. "We have staff to do that for you." He said to her.  
  
"They never get it done right. I don't need mistakes on the requests for the medical blood. I just have a few more to go." She never took her eyes from the computer screen.  
  
He walked around and switched the monitor off. She glared up at him. "Why is it that you are defying me so much lately?"  
  
"Your father told me to take care of you. His orders came first."  
  
She smiled faintly. "Well, what do I do now?"  
  
"There is nothing but tiring tedium all around this house. You shouldn't waste your energy on it. How about you relax?"  
  
"I don't know what that means." Integra muttered.  
  
"Ah, you've only forgotten." He produced a wide flat box from behind his back. He placed it on the desk and opened it. "It's time you remembered."  
  
AN: Sorry for the shortness of this one, but the next one is coming up soon. Thanx to everyone who reviewed. This is really great. I'm getting so many more good reviews than I expected. 


	7. Chapter 7 Caught

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing. I don't own Billy Joel's song "Only the Good Die Young" either.  
  
AN: This chapter is a little more light-hearted than the other ones. Just a warning, for those out there who don't like that stuff. After this chapter, things should go back to normal. Maybe. ::laughs evilly::  
  
Old and New Chapter 7 - Caught  
  
Once Pip was far away from the manor, he relaxed. There was no way he would let anyone see him right now, but all the sneaking had been tiresome.  
  
It was lucky that the place he was going was in walking distance. He had been surprised that something like this was in this area.  
  
Whistling lightly, he turned the corner the club was on. It was crowded tonight. The line was long. He ignored the line and headed around to the back.  
  
"Hey Ralph." He waved to the human tank that guarded the back entrance. The man merely grunted as he let Pip past.  
  
Pip couldn't help smiling. Tonight would be a good night. He could feel it.  
  
***  
  
Seras looked at the long, unmoving line, feeling daunted. She felt even more daunted by the muscle man in the back. Her attempts to bribe him saying that she knew Pip had fallen flat.  
  
There must be a way in.  
  
She studied the alley she was in. The muscle man was around the corner in the back. The long line was around the corner by the street.  
  
Practically at her feet was a window half underground. It was barred.  
  
She knelt down to it. She looked up and down the alley one more time before she bent the bars back. She popped the window open and slid in between the bars. Once she was inside she bent the bars back.  
  
She looked at her dim surroundings, she appeared to be in a basement. She saw some stairs at the end of it. She heard music from above her, but couldn't distinguish it. 'What could Pip be doing here?' She knew that he needed money. 'Maybe he serves drinks.' Whatever it was she had to know. It must be something to sneak here like he did.  
  
She slowly climbed the stairs, hoping they didn't creak. There was a door at the top. She pushed it open. She was in a little hallway. There were bathrooms here. She could see a bar at the end. The air was smoky and the lighting was dim. The music was louder. She recognized it as eighties hits.  
  
She brushed some cobwebs off of her skirt and sat at the bar. The place was very crowded. She could make out a stage over the small sea of heads and shoulders. The bartender walked over to her. "Uh." She said. Why were these things always happening to her? "Root Beer." She said. He placed the drink in front of her. She sipped it slowly. She found that she could drink liquids other than blood if she took them slowly. "Um, what's the stage for?" She asked him.  
  
The bartender leaned forward to answer, but his words were drowned out by applause. She could just see passed the heads and shoulders blocking her view. Someone was stepping out onto the stage.  
  
It was Pip.  
  
Seras nearly spit out her root beer. Luckily she didn't need to breathe anymore or she would have choked.  
  
Pip settled himself down behind a piano. He settled his hands onto the keys and began playing. Seras couldn't believe that she was seeing this. She also couldn't believe how good he was.  
  
Then he began to sing. She sat there, entranced. This couldn't be the Pip she knew. The loud tough-guy Pip who always fought with her. There must be some mistake.  
  
She was surprised again when she took in the words of the song.  
  
"Come out Victoria, don't let me wait You Catholic girls start much too late But sooner or later it comes down to fate I might as well be the one"  
  
That was her name instead of Virginia, they way the song normally goes. Well, it was her last name.  
  
"You might have heard I run with a dangerous crowd We ain't too pretty we ain't too proud We might be laughing a bit too loud But that never hurt no one"  
  
This was all a cruel joke, she was sure of it. He had spotted her following him and had done this to torment her.  
  
"Come on Victoria show me a sign Send up a signal I'll throw you the line The stained-glass curtain you're hiding behind Never lets in the sun And only the good die young"  
  
She didn't know whether to be angry with him or to laugh. The whole thing was so absurd.  
  
"They say there's a heaven for those who will wait Some say it's better but I say it ain't I'd rather laugh with the sinners than cry with the saints Sinners are much more fun... And only the good die young"  
  
She sat by the bar the whole time he was on stage. She lost count of how many songs he played. When it was over he bowed and stepped off of the stage.  
  
***  
  
Pip was grinning, this had been a good night. He ran up to the bar. "Hey Nick, how was that?" He asked.  
  
A flicker of a smile crossed the bartender's face. "Pretty good." He said.  
  
"The crowd loved it, maybe I should get a bonus."  
  
"Nice try." Nick handed him a small envelope. "Next Thursday?" He asked.  
  
Pip counted through the bills. "Nah, that's the last one. I'm really not suited for it. Plus, I won't need the cash anymore either." He pushed the money back into the envelope and tucked it into his coat.  
  
"That's too bad." Nick said. "The ladies really like you. That reminds me, there was a really hot bird here a moment ago. She was staring at you the whole time."  
  
"Oh, really? Do you see her around?" Pip scanned the crowd.  
  
"Yeah, there she is right now?" Nick pointed.  
  
Pip looked where the bartender indicated. "Son of a bitch." He swore. He had seen Seras Victoria hurriedly trying to make her way to the door.  
  
"Cute huh?" The bartender whistled. "Well, you going after her?"  
  
"Nah, I know where she is going."  
  
***  
  
Alucard descended silently into Integra's office. He had expected her to be working and was surprised to see that she was not. She and Walter were sitting on opposite ends of her desk. A chessboard lay between them.  
  
Walter was frowning. Integra wore a look of cool superiority. Then he sighed. "You win again."  
  
"You used to be more of a challenge Walter, I hope you are not letting me win."  
  
"I was a challenge to you when you were fifteen. It's seems you have improved."  
  
"Well, if I can't get a challenge, then I am going back to work."  
  
Now this was interesting. You could learn a lot about a person by observing the way they played chess. "Integra, master." He placed his hands on the desk and leaned toward her. "I challenge you."  
  
She smiled; the look of cool superiority never left her face. "Then have a seat."  
  
***  
  
Seras entered her room. She was sure Pip had seen her. She had to figure out what she would say to him. She reached behind her to close the door, but it closed on it's own.  
  
She whirled around. Pip was standing behind her. It was obvious that he had been waiting in her room for her. 'How did you get back here first?' Her mind screamed. But her only voice only said: "H-h-." while she held up her hands.  
  
He advanced on her.  
  
In her nervousness she forgot that she could wipe the floor with him any day of the week. She backed up and put the table between them. He placed his hands on the table and leaned close to her, much like Alucard had done to Integra a few stories above them. His face was very close to hers, biting distance. His voice was deadly calm. "If you ever tell anyone, ANYONE, about what you saw tonight, you will regret it." It was an empty threat. Seras knew there was nothing he could do to her, but she found him very scary right now.  
  
She didn't reply. She just looked at him nervously. He straightened up and turned to go. "Wait." She said. "You were- I thought you were really good."  
  
He sighed, his shoulders slumped, the deadly scary air gone. He turned back to her. "I was only doing it for the money." He told her. His looked was almost pleading. "I have some debts."  
  
Seras was confused. "I thought that Integra paid off all of your debts."  
  
He sighed again. "Those were Wild Geese debts. I have some personal ones that weren't covered in the contract. I won't have to do that again, thankfully. Just, please, I know I can't stop you, but please don't tell the guys."  
  
She still had more questions, but she didn't ask them. "I promise." She said.  
  
His face broke into a smile, relief was plain on it. "Thanks." He turned to leave. Seras didn't stop him.  
  
She sat at the edge of her coffin, questions running through her mind. 'Why had he used her name in the song? Why did he choose to sing to make money?'  
  
***  
  
Interesting, very interesting.  
  
She used her queen to take all major pieces. Her pawns she used for decoys. Her king she used fairly well, not keeping it away from the other pieces, but using it to engage as well.  
  
He moved his bishop. It was a ploy. She could take it with either the king or queen. If she used the king, she would lose the queen, but if she used the queen-. He doubted that she saw the only thing protecting her king from his knight was the queen. She used the queen. He moved his knight into place. "Checkmate." He bridges his hands together.  
  
All Integra could see of his face under that hat of his was his burning crimson eyes and his teeth as he smiled.  
  
***  
  
Far away, in Ireland, in a small manor, a woman sat. She sat behind a large desk not quite unlike Integra's. She was beautiful. Her dark hair fell in waves down her back. Her green eyes carried an unearthly quality that men found entrancing and women found annoying.  
  
There was a tap on her office door. "Enter." Her voice was rich and dusky.  
  
A servant entered the room. He held a small paper in his hands. He looked at his employer nervously. "Lady, I have terrible news." He placed the paper on the desk before her. It was a telegram. "Lady Sacrissa is dead."  
  
Her hands trembled as she reached for the telegram. He hand settled over it and crushed it. "Alucard!" She screamed in rage.  
  
AN: Yay! Back to the main plot. 


	8. Chapter 8 Sister

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing.  
  
Old and New Chapter 8 - Sister  
  
Integra shuffled through the morning mail. She was surprised to see a telegram for Alucard. She was tempted to read it. Who would send a telegram to Alucard and why? But it was his own affair. She sent Walter down with it.  
  
Integra wondered whom the telegram was from. She wondered if it was from a woman. She should have checked. Why did she care anyway?  
  
He was handsome.  
  
Where had that come from? She shouldn't be thinking like this. She was Alucard's master, he was just like any other of her employees.  
  
Well, maybe not EXACTLY like her other employees.  
  
'I wonder how many women he's slept with.' She shook her head. This was getting crazy; she had more control over herself than this. It's time she started using that control.  
  
***  
  
Alucard woke feeling uneasy. Why was his sleep so disturbed recently?  
  
He saw a yellow piece of paper lying on his table. He picked it up.  
  
Alucard  
I shall see you very soon.  
-Dulcibell  
  
He smiled. So Dulcibell had found out about her sisters' death. This should be very interesting.  
  
He had been looking for a challenge; this just might be what he was looking for.  
  
***  
  
Seras opened her coffin to find her master standing over her. She screamed.  
  
He smiled wickedly at her.  
  
"Stop doing that Master." She pleaded with him.  
  
The smile didn't leave his face. "An enemy is coming policewoman. A strong enemy. You should be prepared." Then he faded out.  
  
She rubbed the side of her head with her hand. "He enjoys this too much." She said.  
  
***  
  
Seras wandered around looking for Walter. It turned out that he was looking for her too. "Miss Seras, I have completed the repairs on your Halcannon."  
  
"Good, I was just going to see you about that. I may be needing it soon."  
  
"Right this way." They arrived in the armory to find Pip already there.  
  
"Walter, there you are. I need a replacement for this." He held up his shotgun. "Alucard said trouble is on the way."  
  
"I shall be with you in a moment. I have to return Miss Victoria's weapon to her." Walter struggled to lift the box containing the Halcannon. Seras took it from him easily and set it on the table.  
  
"How many weapons are in there?" Pip eyed the seven-foot long box.  
  
Seras began unsnapping the latches. "Just one." She said. She pulled her gun from the case. It had been a couple of weeks since she last used it. In some small way she missed it. Walter was right; it was suited for her.  
  
Pip's eyes widened. "Oh, that's right." Seras said. "You've never seen my Halcannon before." She held it up for his inspection. "Feeling a little inadequate?" She asked, her voice dropped a little.  
  
The barest hint of red touched his cheeks; he started shaking his head. "I meant the shotgun." Seras smiled wickedly. She didn't taunt often, but when she did it was a wicked one.  
  
Pip, for once, remained quiet. Nothing he could say right now would help him.  
  
"Will this do, Captain Bernadotte?" Walter handed him a grenade launcher. "I believe we have a rail gun as well. You might have more trouble with the rail gun though. It is a bit unwieldy."  
  
Pip grinned. "I'll take both, I'll set the rail gun on a tripod somewhere. What kind of rounds do you have for this?"  
  
"Only one type, exploding."  
  
Pip's grin turned wicked. "Perfect."  
  
***  
  
Alucard descended from the ceiling. He landed in the chair opposite Integra's at the desk. The others were in the office as well. "What is this I here about trouble coming our way?" Integra asked him.  
  
"Sacrissa's older sister Dulcibell has learned of her little sister's death. She will be here soon." He crossed one ankle over a knee and leaned back in the chair.  
  
Integra swore. Pip whistled. "She had a sister? You are one kinky bastard Alucard."  
  
Alucard gave him a look. "Dulcibell's only interest in me is in having my intestines strewn all over the floor." A smile crossed his face. "I have never fought her myself, but I have heard that she is at least twice as strong as Sacrissa."  
  
Seras gulped. "Do you think we can destroy her master?"  
  
"I do not know." His smile grew wide. "I will not know until I fight her."  
  
There was an explosion and a red glow lit the windows from outside. Pip, Seras and Walter rushed to the window. "Ghouls!" Walter exclaimed.  
  
Ghouls were swarming over the front yard. The Wild Geese responded with uncharacteristic quickness and set up a barricade. "I'm going down there with my men." And Pip rushed off.  
  
Seras looked over at Alucard who, with Integra, had remained seated. "Yes, Seras, Dulcibell is vampire." He never took his eyes from Integra's. "Your orders, my master?" She turned her chair around to face Seras and Walter.  
  
"Walter and Alucard go down and engage the enemy. Seras back up with your Halcannon." Seras and Walter saluted, then left.  
  
Alucard stayed behind. "And what of you?" He asked.  
  
"I will remain here." She schooled her expression to its usual cold façade. Then she turned to him. "I will be fine. As long as the mansion is not breached, I will be safe. I will give additional orders by radio." She dismissed him.  
  
She pulled a key ring from her pocket and unlocked the bottom drawer from her desk. She pulled all of the items out of it and prepared herself. She folded her hands together and placed them on the desk before her.  
  
She waited.  
  
***  
  
"Look out! Watch the barricade!" Pip yelled. It had been slowly slipping along the ranks. The ghouls seemed endless. They swarmed around the cracks in their defense.  
  
Pip ran up as a ghoul pulled down one of his men. He shot the monster in the head. Suddenly he was picked up roughly and thrown. His grenade launcher flew out of his hand and rolled away. He landed hard; the air was knocked out of him. He rolled and reached out to recover his grenade launcher. A large black booted foot kicked it away. Pip looked up, and up.  
  
A large man all dressed in black stood over him. He was very tall, and very, very wide. Pip slowly rose to his feet. The man's skin was as black as ebon, He was bald, and when he smiled at Pip, he revealed white wicked fangs. "Are you the Captain here?"  
  
"That's me." Pip smiled. He pulled his shotgun from his coat and fired.  
  
***  
  
Integra didn't have to wait very long. All too soon a figure emerged from the wall. She wore all black. Tight black turtleneck and black leather pants. A long black trench coat and a hat not unlike Alucard's completed the outfit. A katana was strapped to her back. Her hair was rich, colored mahogany. Her eyes were an emerald green. Men must find her very beautiful.  
  
She plopped down onto the chair across from Integra's gracelessly. She lifted two booted feet and propped them on the desk. She tilted her head as she looked at Integra. "It seems I was expected. My decoy in sending the telegram to Alucard has failed."  
  
"I knew." Integra said, calmly. "I knew as soon as Alucard told me you were coming. I knew that I would be the target. Because I was the one who killed Sacrissa. Your sister."  
  
Dulcibell's eyes narrowed in rage. Her beautiful face turned ugly when she was angry. She pulled her boots from the desk. She placed both palms flat on it and leaned toward Integra. "And what can you do alone?"  
  
"The king is a very versatile piece, if not the strongest." Integra said, still calm.  
  
"We shall see." They rose from their chairs slowly. Dulcibell drew her katana and sliced through Integra's desk in one motion. Integra jumped back. She drew a long saber from a scabbard at her side.  
  
"My katana has been blessed with the blood of the last dragon, whom I killed, over four hundred years ago. Its edge is beyond comparison and it shall never dull. Dare you defy me with that saber?"  
  
Integra smiled. "This saber belonged to an ancestor of mine. It is far from ordinary." She fell into stance.  
  
Dulcibell laughed. "Blessed with the power of your god? It shall not work on me."  
  
"Come then."  
  
***  
  
Alucard shot down ghoul after ghoul, but couldn't find the one he sought. 'These are merely pawns, where is the knight?'  
  
Understanding flooded through him, it left him cold down to his bones. Sending the queen, the most powerful piece, after the smaller pieces while the king remained unguarded.  
  
Her turned back to the mansion. The windows of Integra's office glowed red.  
  
Checkmate.  
  
AN; How was that? I must know. Next chappy coming up soon. 


	9. Chapter 9 Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing.  
  
Old and New Chapter 9 - Battle  
  
Surprise crossed Integra's face as the walls glowed red. Dulcibell smiled at her. "This is just to prevent your pet from interrupting."  
  
"You would accuse me of unfair play?" Integra asked her.  
  
Dulcibell shrugged. "Just covering all of my bases." She slashed at Integra. Integra knew it was a feint. She turned her blade up as the katana curved its stroke. She parried ably and jumped to the side.  
  
Dulcibell lunged after her. Integra attacked with her saber, feinting. With the other hand she flung something into Dulcibell's face. Dulcibell screamed horribly, she put her non-sword hand to the side of her face, which was smoking. Red sores could be seen around the edges of her hand. Integra attacked immediately, but Dulcibell somehow managed to parry.  
  
"You bitch!" Dulcibell removed her hand from her face. One half was grotesquely burned. The eye on that side was red.  
  
"Ah, you wear contacts." Integra said. "I was wondering why your eyes were an uncharacteristic green."  
  
Dulcibell lunged at her again, backing her up into the wall. Their swords crossed. Integra used the wall to brace herself against the strength of the vampire. Dulcibell snarled at her. It was an awful look, since half of her lip was melted. "I shall make you pray that I kill you in mere hours, instead of days." She pressed harder into Integra.  
  
***  
  
Alucard rushed across the lawn back to the mansion. Two women blocked his way. "You shall not pass." They said at the same time. They were exactly alike. Blonde hair, red eyes, wicked fangs.  
  
Alucard turned Jackal and Casull on them. "I do not have time for low level scum. Move or I shall make you."  
  
They advanced upon him. Suddenly a wide hole appeared in the chest of one. Then it turned to dust. The other turned to the source of the attack. Seras waved to Alucard from behind the stack of crates where she had set up her Halcannon. He didn't spare her a wave as he ran on to the mansion.  
  
Seras hurried to reload while the second vampire charged her. She fired a shot just as the monster had lunged for her. Dust rained down on her.  
  
She was out of shots, but not out of action. She pulled her handgun and jumped out from behind the crates. She started running down the hill to the front line.  
  
***  
  
Pip had run out of ammo and that vampiric bulldozer was still going strong. There was a blur behind the vampire as Walter wrapped his wires around his neck. The vampire managed to get one gauntlet-covered hand in the way of the wires and his neck.  
  
Pip aimed a kick at the back of the vampire's knee. The leg buckled and the large vampire fell to one knee.  
  
A handgun appeared next to the large vampire's head. Seras hesitated only a second before she fired. The vampire fell to the ground, turning to dust before he hit it.  
  
***  
  
Alucard swept through the house quickly. The rooms were just a blur. Just as he had reached the ceiling that was also the floor of Integra's office, he was stopped and repelled. The force of it sent him reeling.  
  
He knew the barrier for what it was. Knew that the only way for him to get around it was if Dulcibell's concentration was broken enough to let it slip. He reached out for Integra's mind, but found nothing. She did not answer him.  
  
He screamed in rage, for there was nothing else he could do.  
  
***  
  
Dulcibell was winning. She had managed to disarm Integra and slash her across the stomach. Integra held one arm against the deep gash in her stomach as the rich blood flowed.  
  
Dulcibell cast sword aside; she wouldn't need it to finish the kill.  
  
She stood over Integra. "How does it feel? Your life ebbing away?" She knelt down to her. She put a gloved hand to Integra's chin and tilted up her face to her own.  
  
Integra's face was screwed up in a tight grimace of pain. Her breathing was ragged. She fumbled into one pocket and drew from it a large ornate cross. She held it by the longer end.  
  
Dulcibell laughed at her. "This is your last defense? Holy water may work on me," she indicated her ruined face. "But crosses don't." She bent her head to sink her teeth into Integra's neck.  
  
Integra flipped the cross around; revealing a long silver spike attached to one end. Using it like a dagger, she stabbed Dulcibell in the heart.  
  
Dulcibell looked at Integra, her eyes wide. She made a choking sound as all of her muscles seized and she fell back.  
  
Integra made her way slowly to her saber. She retrieved it and made her way slowly back to the vampire. She stood over her, swaying with weakness and blood loss. "Submit yourself to me." She gasped out. "Be my servant."  
  
"Never." Dulcibell managed to choke out.  
  
"Then die." And Integra swung up the saber with all her strength and beheaded her.  
  
***  
  
Alucard was through the floor as soon as the shield fell; he feared what he would find. What he saw was only a little less bad than what he imagined. Dulcibell was dead, nothing but dust. But Integra-  
  
He knelt over her fallen form. He lifted her up into his arms. She wheezed and opened her eyes. She looked at him like she didn't know quite who he was. "Integra, you are dying." He said.  
  
She closed her eyes painfully. "No!" He said to her, shaking her a little. "Don't close your eyes." He pulled one sleeve down with his teeth, exposing his wrist. He nicked it with a fang, so that a thick line of blood ran down. "Take my blood." He said, offering his wrist.  
  
She lifted a hand to fend him off. "Ambulance." She croaked.  
  
"They are on the way, but they will not make it in time. Take the blood." He offered it again. "Do you want to die?"  
  
She smiled at him weakly. "I won't." He understood what she was saying. She chose vampire over death, but life over vampire. She would try to hold on till the last second.  
  
He shook her again when her eyes threatened to close. "Stay awake, if you close your eyes I shall force my blood down your throat. I will not lose my master."  
  
She smiled at him weakly.  
  
They waited, holding each other.  
  
Integra did not close her eyes.  
  
***  
  
"Why must everyone fuss over me?" Integra snapped from her bed. The doctor had ordered her to have two weeks of bed rest, but everyone knew she would be up after one. They all took turns sitting by her bed, making sure she didn't try to get up before the first week was up.  
  
Walter looked at her wearily. "If we did not make sure you were in your bed you would drag yourself to the office, and what fine impression that would make on everyone."  
  
Integra scowled. "Next you'll be spoon-feeding me."  
  
Alucard appeared in the doorway, it was his turn to watch. Walter rose from the chair by the bed and exited the room. Alucard sank into the chair. "Come to baby-sit me next?" She asked. She turned away from him.  
  
"Your choice." He said. He couldn't see the expression on her face. "Why leave yourself unguarded?"  
  
She still faced away from him. "Dulcibell was strong. I used weapons on her you could not. You weren't the real mark anyway. It was my fight." She turned, looking down at her hands. She looked suddenly younger. "I couldn't take any chances."  
  
Alucard thought this over; his mind went back to the chess game. "You let me win." He mused.  
  
Integra only smiled as she continued to look down at her hands.  
  
AN: Yay! Another chappy finished! Next one might not come up for a couple of days, just a warning. 


	10. Chapter 10 Mission

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing.  
  
Old and New Chapter 10 - Mission  
  
Integra glared. It was a cold, hard glare. It made most freeze instantly. People felt less sure of themselves under that glare.  
  
Enrico Maxwell however, was unfazed. He smiled at her, the kind of smile he wants to turn into a snarl.  
  
"No." Integra said.  
  
Enricos' look darkened. "Look, you have the information, we have the address. I didn't come all the way here to beg you."  
  
"I have no way of verifying that what you say is true. You could be leading my men into a trap."  
  
His smiled turned into a snarl. "And while you sit here deliberating, they are making more and more monsters to flood the countryside with!" He banged a fist on her desk. Then he composed himself. "We have the same objective in this: The destruction of the FREAKs."  
  
"And you suggest sending Anderson along on this mission. It will not work. Alucard and Anderson hate each other. They will not work together." He cool façade never wavered.  
  
"Anderson does what I tell him. If you monster will follow orders, then we should have no problems."  
  
Integra mentally gritted her teeth. 'Was this fool serious? Does he really think those two will get along?'  
  
"Give me the information." Integra said aloud. "I will send Alucard, no Anderson."  
  
"Are you sure he can do this alone?" Enrico asked.  
  
Integra smiled. "You do not know my 'monster'."  
  
***  
  
Alucard, Seras, Pip, and Walter were gathered in Integra's office. "We have a new mission." Integra slid a thick manila envelope to Alucard. "We have received information of an old Millenium research center that is still running." Alucard opened the envelope. It contained blueprints and a few files. "We doubt that even Millenium knows it is still running, but the man in charge there is still making FREAKs." Alucard pulled out a picture of a man, obviously a scientist. He wore glasses and a white coat. His hair was brown and his eyes were blue. An average person really, but there was something sinister about him.  
  
"And your order?" Alucard asked.  
  
"Destroy. If that place is still running, I want it all destroyed."  
  
Alucard smiled.  
  
"Maxwell wanted to send Anderson with you."  
  
Alucard's smile grew very wide. "And what did you say?"  
  
"I told him it was foolish and would jeopardize the mission." She sighed. "He insisted that a representative of the Vatican be there. So we reached a compromise." She paused. "Anderson will be there, but you will not be working together. There are three points of access into the research building. You will take one, Anderson will take one, and Pip and Seras will take the last. Now, you are not expected to work together, but if you must destroy yourselves, then do so after the mission. Understood?"  
  
"Yes, my master."  
  
***  
  
According to the reports and the information the Vatican had given them, the research center was under an office building in London. There were three points of access to the abandoned underground levels. One was the parking garage. Anderson would take that. One was the back entrance. That would be Alucard's. The last was through the front doors and down the service elevator. That would be Pip and Seras entrance.  
  
The reports showed that extra security measures had been taken recently in the supposedly abandoned area. The people in the office building know nothing of this. The new security includes two doors at the back entrance and the parking garage entrance. The doors had alarms that could only be bypassed from a switchbox underground. Pip and Seras would make their way to that switchbox and deactivate the alarms, allowing Alucard and Anderson access into the research center.  
  
It was imperative that no one knows they are there until it was too late.  
  
***  
  
A battered blue van bearing: "SETH'S HEATING AND COOLING" on the side pulled up in front of 238 Frost Ave. It was a tall building, mostly taken up by offices. Men and women in suits carrying briefcases and talking into cellphones entered and exited all day. Today had been a day like any other.  
  
And no one knew what this night would be like.  
  
A man and a woman in blue jumpsuits and caps exited the van. The man went around the back opened both doors. He pulled out to large cases and handed one to his partner. Then they headed toward the building.  
  
The man seemed to be having a little trouble carrying his case; the woman carried her without any such trouble.  
  
***  
  
Paul was a night security guard. He sat behind the front desk. But nothing ever happened here at night, so he had grown fat and lazy. It was a good job, good money for sitting around and watching television behind his desk.  
  
The building was still active, even though it was night. Those people in those offices never seemed to know when to sleep.  
  
A man and a woman entered the building. Paul frowned; he hated things that disrupted his routine. The girl was cute though. He liked redheads.  
  
They both stepped up to his desk. The man handed him a pink slip of paper. "Here to check the heater." He said.  
  
Paul's frown deepened as he took the paper. He didn't remember anything about the heater broken. "Gonna have to call this in." He muttered, reaching for the phone.  
  
The woman reached her hand out and placed it over his own, just before he touched the phone. "Don't worry, you shouldn't have to bother with that." She said to him, her voice was sweet. Her eyes were red, must be contacts, but he found them alluring anyway.  
  
"Yeah." He said. "Go on."  
  
"Thank you." She said, smiling at him. They moved on. Paul sat there slightly dazed for a bit, then he turned back to his television.  
  
***  
  
"What did you do back there?" Pip asked as he pushed the button to call the service elevator. "Was that magic like Alucard can do?"  
  
"Unfortunately, I don't have that skill." She smiled. "But I do have something that Master does not." She folded her hands behind her and arched her back a little.  
  
"Ah." Pip said as the elevator arrived.  
  
Once they had entered, they stripped off their jumpsuits, revealing their regular clothes underneath. As Pip was stuffing his jumpsuit into his case he looked at Seras from the corner of his eye. She was straightening her skirt where it had ridden up too high. He quickly looked away again, embarrassed.  
  
They stepped out of the elevator cautiously. According to a schedule Integra had managed to procure, no one was working down here at this time of night. But it wouldn't be unwise to be cautious.  
  
They split up. Seras ducked under low pipes and scooted around machinery that she could not identify. She found no one. She went in the direction Pip had gone.  
  
She found him by a large switchbox. He was muttering. The switchbox was open and Pip was looking at it then at a sheet of paper in his hand. "This looks nothing like it." He muttered around a screwdriver in his mouth. He needed a cigarette.  
  
Seras looked over his shoulder at the diagram Rafe had drawn for him to know how to deactivate the doors. She looked at the switchbox. They were different. She looked back and forth again. Hmmm. She plucked the paper from his hand and turned it upside-down, then she placed it back in his hand.  
  
He looked at her in surprise, then at the paper. The diagram matched now. He glared at her. She smiled nervously and backed up a step.  
  
***  
  
Alucard waited by the back entrance. He waited impatiently. There had been a guard back here, but he had been quickly dispatched. Now he was just waiting here.  
  
The door was a new one. Very hi-tech, with lights and buttons he couldn't be bothered to figure out. All he knew was that he could go through when the lights went off.  
  
***  
  
Anderson waited by the entrance in the parking garage. He waited impatiently. There had been a camera back here, but it had been quickly dispatched. Now he just waited.  
  
He could tell that the door was new. There was a card reader and he could spot the wire running to the alarm. He couldn't enter till the lights went off.  
  
***  
  
"This should be it." Pip said. He pulled a wire cutter from his tool belt and clipped a yellow wire.  
  
"How do we know if it worked?" Seras asked.  
  
"According to this, those two lights should go off." Pip said, looking back at the diagram.  
  
Seras watched as the two lights winked out.  
  
AN: yay, another chappy done! Next one coming up soon. Tell me what you thought. 


	11. Chapter 11 Trapped

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing. But maybe after reading my stuff they'll hire me! ::dreaming::  
  
Old and New Chapter 11 - Trapped  
  
Alucard made his way down flight after flight of stairs. From what information Integra had given him, he guessed that the research center was far below the office building above him. Below the sewer level even.  
  
It was a perfect place for vermin to hide.  
  
He slowed his silent descent when he smelled the scent of humans. Two guards were directly below him.  
  
That proved that this place was active, before this it was just speculation. He wondered briefly who Integra's informant had been.  
  
He melted into the floor. He had descended upon one guard and snapped his neck before the other one turned. The second guard he dispatched likewise. There was no point in wasting his ammunition on these dogs.  
  
***  
  
Anderson met little resistance on his way down to the center. There had of course been guards and cameras. He took care of both with his blades.  
  
He came across a guard station. There were two guards inside, one on the phone. "113, intruder on level-." His sentence went unfinished. The other guard turned as his partner fell over, a long blade sticking out from the back of his head.  
  
"Humans who help the forces of darkness do not deserve to be called human." Anderson said, and the second guard fell.  
  
***  
  
"Okay." Pip said. "Our entrance should be somewhere here. See if you can find a hatch." He searched the floor. Seras looked around too. "Aha!" He said. He pulled up a mat that was half covering a grating. He pulled a crowbar from his case and began prying at the grate. He put all of his weight into the bar, but it didn't budge. "No good, its welded shut."  
  
Seras grabbed the grate with two hands; she planted her feet and pulled. There was the sound of cracking concrete and the squeal of bending metal. And then the grating was in her hands; chunks of concrete still attached to it. She tossed it aside. It fell with a loud bang.  
  
"Quiet, stupid." Pip hissed at her. "Someone might hear."  
  
Seras looked sheepish. "Sorry." She said.  
  
"Well, we can get down now." Pip said, he peered down the hole. He spotted a ladder attached to one side, descending into darkness. Seras moved to descend first. He put a hand up to stop her. "I'll go down first." He descended down the ladder till his waist was submerged underground. "When I get down a ways, hand the cases down to me." Seras nodded. He continued down the ladder.  
  
Her cheeks reddened a little. Who knew what was down there? And he had chosen to go first, though she was the stronger. She was startled from her thoughts by a cry from Pip. She leaned over the hole. "Pip, are you okay?" she asked; her voice was high in fear.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." His voice sounded a little strained. "Be careful when you go down, the fifteenth step is out. Hand me one of the cases."  
  
She gently lowered one of the cases down to him. He took it from her. Then he dropped it to the ground below him. They did the same for the second one. He climbed the rest of the way down as she started her way. His shin throbbed. He had banged it against the wall when he had missed the step. He looked up at her. She was nearing that step now. "That's the step there, watch out." He called. He pushed from his mind roughly that while he looked up at her, he could see up her skirt.  
  
Then she was beside him. He fumbled in the darkness for a glow stick. He cracked it and the tunnel they were in was lit dimly. Seras cracked her own, adding to the small light. Pip pulled out a map. "This is a part of the old sewer tunnels. The lab should be just a few more levels below us. According to this," he held his glow stick close to the map. "There should be an old pipe leading down there."  
  
"Great." Seras said without enthusiasm. She looked around her nervously. "Um, you don't think, that- that there could be rats down here, do you?"  
  
"I don't think so. Probably all dead of starvation." He turned his head to look back at her. "You're not scared of rats, are you?"  
  
Seras shook her head quickly. Pip turned back, smiling to himself. "Some vampire."  
  
Seras noticed that he favored his left knee slightly. She picked up both cases easily and followed him.  
  
***  
  
After searching through countless rooms Anderson found one door that looked very promising. It was large, heavy and steel. The lock was large and heavy.  
  
The words: "PROJECT ADRIAN" was printed in red on the door.  
  
Now, how to open it?  
  
A card reader glowed on the left. Anderson reached into a pocket; he pulled out three ID cards that he had picked up off of the guards. He tried them all and none worked.  
  
It seems that he would need a different card. Maybe the scientist, Dr. Aster, would have it.  
  
***  
  
After crawling through pipes and dank tunnels and being plagued by squeaks that sounded very much like rats, they made their way to the research laboratory.  
  
Seras sighed in relief as she lowered herself from a ventilation shaft into a clean white corridor. She sighed as she looked down at herself in the bright fluorescent lighting. Her clothes and skin were covered with black and green streaks. She pushed her grimy hair out of her eyes. Well, a little dirt never hurt anyone. Still, she would be glad when she could get a chance to take a hot bath. Pip exited the shaft next, pulling his case with him. His appearance resembled her own.  
  
"Where to next?" Seras asked. She hefted up her case.  
  
"I don't have a map of this area. We'll have to search around. We have to find Dr. Aster. Once we dispatch him and check through the files, we can place the explosives, if we need to." They didn't have enough explosives to destroy the whole place, but enough to make sure it stopped running.  
  
They looked up and down the corridor they were in. Both directions looked the same. "This way." Pip said, picking at random. He carried his own case now. The stinging in his knee had ebbed.  
  
Seras followed. She looked around. It was so quiet, too quiet. She had expected a busy place. She had expected more people. Maybe her master had taken care of the ones in this area. No, there were no bodies.  
  
They opened doors at random, examining the rooms within. Some were normal looking rooms, some were empty, and some were used as storage. They found labs, but everything was neat and untouched.  
  
They found a file room, finally something of use! They split up and searched through the papers. Some of the cases were locked, but Seras just pulled them open. She flipped through the papers, taking anything that might be of use.  
  
Pip was daunted by one case; it had a very complex lock. It was a big steel case, marked PROJECT ADRIAN. "Seras." He called. She walked over to him, stuffing some more papers away. She placed everything into a folder and then placed that in her case. "Can you open this?" Pip asked her.  
  
She looked the large case over; safe box was a better word for it than a case. It was made of heavy steel, and the lock looked like it belonged on a vault door. "I'll try." She grasped the lock in one hand and braced her other on the box. She pulled. The lock was a tough one, and stubborn. She pulled harder, straining her muscles. Just when she thought her strength would give out it came off. The door swung open.  
  
Instantly the room was flooded in red light and a harsh alarm sounded. "Shit!" Pip cursed. "Let's get out of here."  
  
Seras was reaching into the safe box. There was a metal briefcase inside. Her hand closed around the handle. "Forget that!" Pip cried, he grabbed her hand and hauled her to the door. A large metal partition descended from the ceiling. It covered the doorway, blocking their exit. Pip pounded on the obstacle. A thin pane of plexi-glass allowed him to see the hall. Seras pushed him out of the way and pounded on the door herself.  
  
Suddenly there was someone on the other side, looking in at her. She reeled back in surprise. She recognized the brown hair and blue eyes of Dr. Aster, the scientist they were supposed to find. His eyes were an electric blue. That sinister look was there. She couldn't hear him, but she knew he was laughing at her.  
  
Rage filled her. She didn't know why, but this man brought out her fury. She pounded her fist into the metal door, denting it. She heard a feral scream and knew it came from her own throat. She pulled out her handgun and fired at the glass. The bullet ricocheted off the glass and grazed her cheek, making a line of blood show.  
  
Pip ducked. "Seras, watch it!" He yelled. But in her anger she didn't notice him. She screamed that feral scream again when she saw the scientist lean close to the glass. She pounded into it. He looked at her, unfazed. His eyes are not human, but monster. She knew it, but there was nothing about his eyes to tell her what it was exactly that made them a monster's. She just knew it.  
  
He walked away from the glass, slowly and calmly. She kept pounding into the door, but didn't make the dent any bigger. Her anger ebbed away with her strength, and she sank to the floor.  
  
***  
  
Dr. Aster walked back to his office, whistling lightly. The two mice he had caught would be put to good use. He had been watching them on the monitors for some time, waiting to spring his trap. The girl was a vampire, he was sure of it. She would be very useful. The man, he could give the man to Adrian.  
  
Adrian hadn't eaten since anything since Dr. Aster had caught that woman spying.  
  
What to do about the priest though? They didn't have the ghouls to spare trying to take him down. What was he thinking? Adrian could take him out easily. Such foolish thoughts.  
  
Upon arriving at his office he found someone already there. A man in a crimson coat and hat sat at his desk, apparently waiting for him. Dr. Aster tried to see who it was, but the hat shadowed his face. "You must be Dr. Aster." A deep voice flowed from the man.  
  
"Who are you?" Anger made his voice harsh. "If it's information you want, you'll get nothing from me!"  
  
"You do not know how much that pleases me." The deep voice said. The man pulled a large black gun from his coat. He fired it without hesitation, while Dr. Aster was still backing up.  
  
Alucard was mildly surprised to see the man turn to ash. So, he had been vampire, how interesting. He stooped to inspect the scientist clothes, he found a small plastic ID card. He placed it in a pocket. It might turn out to be useful.  
  
***  
  
They surveyed their situation. There were not vents, no windows and Seras couldn't open the door. Seras sat down in a corner of the room. She felt so weak. She had done too much, opening the grate, the safe, and trying to open the door. She wasn't supposed to be that strong, but she had pushed her limits each time. And where a human could sleep and eat food to recover strength, there was only one thing she could do.  
  
She shivered.  
  
She wasn't in danger, just weak. Still as strong as a human.  
  
Pip crouched down across from her. "Are you okay?" He asked.  
  
She looked up into his face. "Just wondering how to get out of here, that's all."  
  
"We could try the explosives on the door."  
  
Seras shook her head. "This room is small, you might get hurt."  
  
"What about Alucard? Have you tried reaching him?"  
  
"I tried, he said that he would get to us when he found us."  
  
Pip sighed. "Then we're trapped."  
  
AN: Big stuff is coming along, Also those battle scenes everyone seems to love. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! ::does dance of overwhelming joy:: 


	12. Chapter 12 ADRIAN

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing.  
  
AN: This one took me a while to write, I hope you enjoy this one.  
  
Old and New Chapter 12 – ADRIAN  
  
Anderson soon found where the FREAKs were kept.  
  
He found himself in a room filled with tanks. They were tall and cylindrical. Being made of clear glass, they were easy to peer into.  
  
These tanks were keeping these monsters alive. He severed all of the power cords. It lacked the satisfaction of ripping through flesh, but he wasn't going to invite trouble.  
  
A cold voice behind him chilled his spine. "What, exactly, do you think you are doing?" He whirled around. The room he was in was dimly lit. The light from the hallway obscured the man standing in the doorway, so that the only thing seen was a silhouette.  
  
Anderson flung a knife at the man, aiming for the heart. The stranger caught it by the blade. He held it at his side, blood dripped from where it cut into his hand. He appeared not to notice.  
  
"What? Who are you!" Anderson demanded.  
  
The man stepped closer, stalking, like a predator. Still his features were unseen. Anderson could make out a slim but muscular build and long dark red hair. "I am Adrian." The smooth cold voice flowed around Anderson. "And you are mine."  
  
***  
  
"Well, we might as well open this." Pip nudged the metal briefcase with his foot. He was sitting down across from Seras.  
  
He pulled the briefcase over to him. It had a small lock on it. He pulled out a knife and used it to pry open the lock. With a loud snap, the case opened.  
  
Fitted snugly inside insulation foam, were three glass vials filled with a reddish fluid and a thin flat black case.  
  
Pip picked up one of the vials. He inspected it closely. The fluid was the color of blood, but it didn't have the right texture to it, being thicker. Plus, why would someone keep blood in a metal briefcase? Then he remembered where he was; anything was possible with these loons.  
  
He picked up the black case next; it contained an unmarked CD. "Huh." He looked around the room. He stood up and walked over to one corner of it.  
  
Seras, wrapped up in her own thoughts, didn't notice he had gotten up. She didn't look up till she spied a white fuzzy glow out of the corner of her eye.  
  
Pip had turned on a television that stood in the corner of the room. He inserted the disk into a CD player underneath it. The image of Dr. Aster appeared on screen. He spoke to the camera.  
  
"This is a compilation of the record tapes of the last fifty years of our research. Some of the tapes were damaged, so it is in bits and pieces. I have made this compilation so that all shall some day know of my great work." Dr. Aster smiled broadly.  
  
Seras appeared behind Pip, leaning over his shoulder.  
  
A fuzzy image appeared on the screen next. Slowly the picture cleared. It showed the inside of a lab. A team of scientists moved back and forth across the camera. In the background there was a row of large cylindrical tanks. They were made of thick glass and filled with a clear fluid.  
  
"We begin our first experiment today." One of the scientists was saying.  
  
Dr. Aster appeared on screen. "Yes. Make sure no harm comes to the samples, it is all we have."  
  
Pip turned to Seras. "Odd. That's Dr. Aster there, but I thought that the tapes this CD was made from were from fifty years ago. He doesn't look any different."  
  
Seras studied the man on the screen. His eyes were different here, without that hint of the monster she had seen before. "Maybe that is Dr. Aster senior." She said. She continued watching raptly.  
  
One of the scientists picked up a vial. The scene was in black and white, but Pip was sure that it was the same type of vial and fluid that was in the three vials from the case.  
  
The scientist inserted a syringe into the vial, drawing some of the thick blood-like fluid from it. He then placed a drop under a microscope. The rest he placed in a small square machine. He pressed a button on the machine and it whirred to life. He left it to its work while he looked at the specimen under the scope.  
  
His expression turned doubtful. He looked over to Dr. Aster. "Are you sure that this sample will be usable?"  
  
Dr. Aster smiled at him. "That is what we are here to find out."  
  
***  
  
Alucard looked at the plastic ID card in his hand. Then he looked at the giant metal vault door with the words: "PROJECT ADRIAN" written over it.  
  
He swiped the card into the card reader. A light on it changed from red to green. There was the sound of hydraulics and the giant door swung open.  
  
He entered a lab that was apparently not in use anymore. Everything was clean and neat, but everything was also covered in sheets.  
  
He began pulling off sheets.  
  
***  
  
"Year five, day 21. We have succeed in creating a living specimen." There was pride in Dr. Aster's voice, as if he had fathered a child.  
  
Indeed, to himself, he had.  
  
In one of the large tanks a small baby floated, suspended in the  
fluid. A cord ran to the stomach.  
  
It was an altogether eerie sight.  
  
***  
  
Sheet after sheet was removed, showing test machines, data computers, jars with organs suspended in fluid.  
  
Things that had not been used for many years. This area had been shut down.  
  
Why?  
  
***  
  
"Year 7, day 12. Subject has reached pre-pubescent growth. We have set up a programming device inside of the tank. Anything that we wish the subject to learn, we will program. Without a program such as this, our specimen would be a mindless husk.  
  
"We will also use this program to make certain that he can be controlled."  
  
***  
  
"Year 10, day 83. After only five short years, the subject has reached full growth. We have proven that nothing can hinder the power of science." Dr. Aster faced a semi-circle of scientists; there were some new faces, some old.  
  
The lab equipment had been set aside. This was a time of celebration. In the background was one large cylindrical tank, covered in a sheet.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen. Today, we have achieved something no other part of Millenium has done." Dr. Aster put a hand on the sheet. "We have succeeded in cloning a vampire!" He pulled the sheet from the tank.  
  
Seras covered her mouth with her hands, holding back a scream.  
  
***  
  
There was row upon row of large cylinders covered with sheets. Alucard reached up and pulled a sheet from one of them.  
  
His own face stared blankly back at him.  
  
He backed up; a feeling that was almost fear stirred within him. He looked down the row of covered tanks, at the row after that. Row upon Row, filling the large space. "What- what is this?!" He roared.  
  
"They would be my brothers." A cold voice answered.  
  
Alucard turned. A man wearing his face stood behind him. He wore black leather over his slim body. His shoulders were broad. His eyes burned with a fire that Alucard couldn't recognize. His hair was red, the color of newly spilled blood. This young man looked so much like himself. But there was a difference in him that was more noticeable than the hair. His body sang with life, vitality surged through him. A person other than a vampire would have called it youth.  
  
"Who are you?" Alucard asked. His anger lay just beneath the surface, waiting.  
  
"I am Adrian." He said simply. "I was made in this room." He looked up at the ceiling, almost wistful.  
  
"Made?" Alucard's voice was like death.  
  
"Millenium and Dr. Aster created me. Shortly after you nearly destroyed them fifty years ago. I assume that you are Alucard." Adrian smiled. It held no humor in it, just wry-ness. Alucard could see his fangs. He continued. "During the last fight they had obtained a sample of your substance. You couldn't blame them for thinking the way they did. You almost destroyed them. Imagine if they had something like you on their side. What about ten of something like you." He held up his hands, gesturing to the room around them. "What about fifty? A hundred? They would be unstoppable."  
  
Adrian bowed his head. "I was the first. I knew their plans." He tapped the side of his head. "They fed it all to me while I was in that tank." His face hardened. He looked up at Alucard through his lashes. "I wasn't going to be a tool, though. So when they woke me, I slaughtered them." His voice was cold and hard, like ice. "I kept Dr. Aster as my servant. I shut down this room. So they would not make any more of me."  
  
"And the FREAKs?" Alucard asked. Anyone who knew him would have been frightened by how quiet he had been until now.  
  
"Those I used to lure you here. Right before I took Dr. Aster, he was ranting and raving at me, calling me his son. But he is not my father." Adrian spat. "The only person who can make that claim is you." He looked Alucard full in the face now. "So I lured you here. I didn't expect the two mice, or the rat. But they turned out to be no trouble."  
  
"Now that you have me here. What are your plans?" He had his hand in his coat, ready to draw Jackal.  
  
***  
  
Seras eyes were widened with horror. She watched as the scientists released Adrian. She watched as Adrian's hand shot out, grabbing one by the throat. She couldn't look away when Adrian squeezed the life out of one of the men who had given him life. The others backed away, frightened. Guards tried to restrain Adrian, but he slew them both. One he threw into the camera and it went out.  
  
She was released from the spell of the screen. Her body trembled. That was a monster. An abomination. She had to warn- "Master!" She screamed both mentally and physically. "MASTER!" But she got no response. Her master did not answer her.  
  
Then weakness washed over her, the room spun. She felt hands on her shoulders and a voice in her ear that was very far away. She wasn't sure if it was the voice that was so far away, or that she was so far from her ears.  
  
She sat up suddenly. When had she gotten on the floor? Pip sat beside her. He face was a mix of concern and accusation. When he spoke his voice was hard, but quiet. Some stronger emotion was being held back. "If you had blood, would you be able to open the door?" He spoke slowly, making his query perfectly clear. She could tell now that the suppressed emotion was anger.  
  
She tried to get to her feet, but he grabbed her wrist, pulling her back down. She struggled in vain.  
  
"What's wrong?" His voice still had that same hard tightness. "Can't you break out of my grasp? How about throwing me across the room? You've done it before, why not now?"  
  
"I-" Her mind scrambled for something to tell him, something that wasn't the truth.  
  
He leaned close to her. "If you had blood, would you be able to open the door?" He repeated. She looked down. "Well." He said. He released her hand and reached up and unwound his braid from around his neck.  
  
Seras head snapped up sharply. She watched as he pulled his collar down, exposing his neck. He shut his eyes, as if in expectation of the executioner's block. His face screwed up, waiting for pain.  
  
She stared at him.  
  
Slowly he opened one eye. "What are you waiting for?" He asked. His expression changed to one of irritation.  
  
'He means it.' Seras looked at his face and knew. He was prepared for it. He would give her blood if she needed it.  
  
A strange feeling washed over her. Slowly she pushed her legs underneath her, so that she was resting on her knees. Nervously she placed her hands on his hips, leaning over him. She was glad her heart could no longer beat. It would be fluttering wildly now and probably get stuck in her throat.  
  
Still she couldn't quell her nervousness. She had never been close to a man like this before. Slowly she lowered her mouth to his neck.  
  
Pip felt the sharp sting of pain as her fangs bit into his flesh. It was surprisingly not as unpleasant as he thought. He felt her hands tighten on his hips as she tasted his blood. She leaned closer to him; her breasts brushed his chest lightly. His body reacted. His veins felt like fire. He kept his hand at his sides and tried not to moan.  
  
Seras felt his body stiffen. She ignored it and focused entirely on his blood. This was something else new to her. She had never drunk from anyone like this. She swallowed slowly. Once. Twice. Then she drew her mouth away. She licked her lips, savoring the taste, wanting more. She ran her tongue over the wound, taking the last couple of drops while sealing the cuts. She felt him shiver and her body went cold. She was enjoying this while he was frightened.  
  
Pip was very much aroused now. He gasped in relief when she stood up, looking away from him. He stood up as well. Without thinking he reached out a hand to her arm. "Seras." His voice was thick and husky. She turned back to him. Just one kiss, he would steal just one.  
  
Her expression stopped him. She was looking at the ground, shame and sadness written clearly on her face. His mind grasped for something to say. "Are you okay now? Can you break down the door?"  
  
"Yes." She said and turned away from him.  
  
Seras faced the door. She inspected it while her body lay in turmoil. She had enjoyed his pain. His pain had aroused her. Hate for herself washed through her. She focused it on the door. Slowly she pulled back her arm; her hand balled into a fist. Aiming for the dent she had made previously, she punched with all her might. A scream of rage escaped her throat as her fist connected and the door flew off. It crashed into hallway, banging into the opposite wall.  
  
Pip watched her closely. He could feel her anger rolling off of her still, and guessed at its cause. He couldn't let her hate herself. "Seras wait." He stood in front of her.  
  
They were close to the same height and he found himself gazing directly into those burning crimson eyes. He leaned and brushed his lips against hers lightly. "In case we don't get out of here alive, I just wanted to do that once." Then he turned and walked down the hallway.  
  
Seras blinked in surprise, her anger forgotten. What had just happened?  
  
'There is no time. You must warn Alucard.' Her thoughts said sternly.  
  
***  
  
Adrian studied his father. He had called him that in his mind long before today. He wasn't sure why though. What had Alucard done to deserve to be called his father? He had only supplied the sample, and not willingly.  
  
The only people he had ever known, the scientists working for Millenium, had wanted to control him, make him into their tool. He had to know what Alucard thought of him, if he would try to use him as well. And, there was something else.  
  
"I lured you here to test your strength, to see if a copy can stand up to the original." Adrian said.  
  
"If that is the only reason, you wasted your time. I don't not waste my energy on those that are weak." Alucard turned to go.  
  
Adrian's hands clenched in rage. "Am I so far below you then?" He shouted at Alucard's back. "That you, the great Alucard, won't even deign to fight me?" He reached out to grab Alucard's shoulder.  
  
Suddenly he was staring down the barrel of Jackal. "Do you wish to die so badly?" Alucard asked him, his voice was so quiet, and so dangerous.  
  
Adrian's face took on a determined cast. "I am as much vampire as you." He said.  
  
Alucard chuckled softly. "No, boy," He stressed the word. "You are not vampire." He slid Jackal down from the Adrian's face, down to his chest. "Your heart beats." He pressed the gun into his ribs, to emphasize his point. "I do not know what you are, but you are not vampire, just as you are not human."  
  
"Then kill me now, for I have nothing left." Adrian's crimson eyes never left Alucard's.  
  
AN: Well, that chapter is done. Before I start on the next one, I have to know how everyone feels about Adrian. I know that some don't like OOC's but I want to hear the opinions. So please review and tell me what you think. Adrian is only a small part of the story that I'm trying to make, I want to know whether I should make his role a bigger one or not. 


	13. Chapter 13 Service

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing.  
  
Old and New Chapter 13 – Service  
  
"D-do you think we should let him out?" Pip hated that his voice stammered slightly.  
  
"I, I don't know. I guess we have to."  
  
They were standing in what was obviously a holding area. They were in front of one of the many cells lined up on one wall of the room. Anderson was in the cell, lying unconscious on the hard concrete floor. A metal plate crossed his chest, thick metallic cords were attached to the plate, and they bound his hands and legs behind his back.  
  
Seras grasped two of the bars and bent them to allow her access into the cell. She stepped in cautiously. Even with his hands and feet bound, she was still afraid of him. Her mind all to readily recalled the first time she had met him. She rubbed her throat reflexively.  
  
She bent to inspect the metal plate. She saw buttons and lights. This was obviously a device used to restrain prisoners. If she could turn it off, it might release Anderson. As her fingers brushed lightly against the plate, the thing came alive. Lights flashed and Anderson's body seized up, he cried out in pain. God, the thing was electrocuting him!  
  
She turned to Pip for help. He whipped out a knife and threw it at the machine. He didn't care if he missed and hit Anderson instead. The knife embedded into the button panel, the lights flickered and died. The metal restraints immediately loosened and Anderson's body went limp.  
  
Pip flung the machine away. Seras looked at Anderson; he wasn't breathing. Did the shock stop his heart? She pressed a finger to his neck; she found a weak pulse. "Do you know CPR?" Pip asked her.  
  
Seras nodded, that had been in her training when she entered D-11. Her hands shook as she laid Anderson flat on his back. She tried to recall her training while her mind rebelled against her. 'He is your enemy.' It said. 'Let him die.'  
  
"No." She said softly to herself. Let's see. Remember. Head back; throat straight. Pulled the jaw out slightly, make sure the tongue isn't an obstruction. Ready.  
  
Before she could lower her mouth down to his, a knife was thrust up under her throat. The blade pressed against her skin. A thin line of blood formed.  
  
Instantly the barrel of Pip's shotgun was pressed to Anderson's head. "Don't be stupid, we were trying to help."  
  
Anderson opened his eyes, his chest heaved as he drew in a deep breath. His green eyes turned to Seras, who was trying not to shake. Disgust crossed his features, but he put the blade down. Pip slowly lowered the shotgun, but he didn't put it away.  
  
Anderson sat up. He looked around. "Where is this?" he asked, ordered more like.  
  
"Holding cell, for prisoners. How did you get here?" Pip said. His voice was tight.  
  
Anderson thought back. Suddenly he remembered. "That bastard vampire turned traitor on me." He snarled.  
  
Seras spoke up now. "Are you sure it was master? There is a clone of him here, with- with red hair."  
  
Anderson's mouth tightened into a thin line. "Great, now there's two of him." He said bitterly.  
  
***  
  
Alucard's finger tightened on the trigger. He had no class for the person before him, just Adrian. Not human, not vampire. Something that didn't belong in this world.  
  
Integra would say the same about vampires.  
  
He hesitated. His hesitation made him angry. His face distorted. Why did he hesitate? He should just kill him, instead of deliberating.  
  
Integra would kill the boy.  
  
Adrian continued to focus his burning crimson stare on him. There was a fire in those eyes. They reminded him of a child he once knew. Although those eyes had been blue. That child was gone now, replaced with a burning cold woman. If there was one thing Alucard respected, it was that type of fire, defiance even in the face of death.  
  
He lowered the gun.  
  
He turned away from Adrian. "Come, let us leave this place." He said.  
  
"Not yet." Alucard saw Anderson appear in the doorway, a blade in each hand.  
  
"We are finished here." Pip said from behind Anderson. "Dr. Aster is dead. Let's just plant the explosives and leave." Pip was confused. He had expected to find Adrian dead. But Alucard would have his own reasons for not killing him.  
  
Anderson stepped forward, into the lab. "The mission is not complete yet. My orders, the same as yours, were to destroy." He pointed a blade in Adrian's direction, but still looked at Alucard. "If you don't have the nerve to kill him, I will." He smiled viciously. "Then we can get to our unfinished business."  
  
Alucard returned the vicious smile with one of his own. "If you want the boy, come get him." He challenged. He readied Cassul and Jackal.  
  
Immediately the walls were covered in scriptures. Anderson launched a flurry of blades at Alucard. Alucard shot each one and they fell, shattered, to the floor before reaching him. He opened fire on the priest, scoring a shot in the stomach.  
  
Pip walked up to Adrian. "Why didn't you take away his weapons when you captured him?" He demanded.  
  
Adrian shrugged. He wasn't going to take this from a human. "I would if I knew where he kept getting them from."  
  
Adrian turned his attention to Seras, who was trying not to be noticed. His eyes traveled up her form. He walked up to her. Her eyes widened as he approached her. His manner wasn't threatening, but fear still gripped her. He took one of her hands and kissed it lightly. "Hello, mouse." He said.  
  
Pip's hands clenched into fists as a wave of jealousy washed over him. "We don't have time for introductions." He said. Adrian turned to him, dislike flashed briefly across his face. Pip pointed out the carnage Anderson and Alucard were creating.  
  
The lab was rapidly getting destroyed. Anderson had three bullet wounds and a blade was sticking out of Alucard's stomach. Still they fought, ignoring those around them.  
  
"We have to stop them." Seras finally spoke up.  
  
Adrian turned back to her. "If that's what you want. Though I don't think they will like being stopped very much." He turned to Alucard and Anderson.  
  
Anderson was in bad shape. Not only did he have more wounds than Alucard, they were also in worse places. Seras wondered about the lack of blood that should have been flowing from Anderson's wounds. It's like he doesn't have any blood.  
  
Adrian held both hands up, palms facing out, fingers splayed. Suddenly both fighters were thrown away from each other violently. Anderson landed hard. Alucard rolled with the blow, but still smashed into a tank.  
  
Anderson looked around wildly, trying to find the source of the attack. He spotted Adrian. "You?" He looked to his scriptures. They were still in place. "How?"  
  
"I was made from the same science and technology that granted you the power you have. Those scriptures can not block my spells." Adrian smirked. "Or did you forget? That the Vatican at one time funded Millenium."  
  
"Bastard." Anderson snarled.  
  
Adrian moved his hand pointing at Anderson to the right. Anderson was thrown roughly into the wall. "By birth and by temperament." Adrian quoted softly. He lowered his arms.  
  
Pip stepped forward. "Let's get out of here, we have to report." He turned to Adrian. "Sorry pal, but we're blowing this place up." He smiled cheerfully.  
  
Adrian smiled too, but it was not a happy one. "Not like I care about this dump anyway."  
  
Anderson and Alucard slowly rose to their feet, each watchful of what the other one might do. Still, they made it to the door without incident.  
  
The explosives were planted and they all left through their separate entrances. Adrian left with Alucard. Once outside, Pip pressed a switch on a small black box he carried. A deep rumbled echoed under their feet, and then stillness.  
  
***  
  
"What?!" Integra shouted. This was unbelievable. Alucard had gone too far this time.  
  
"Perhaps, before you pass judgement, you should like to meet him." Alucard suggested calmly.  
  
Integra bit back any retorts she might say. Alucard had no say over what she should and should not do. She mumbled something incoherent and rose from her desk. She was very angry. Anything that had come from Millenium should be destroyed.  
  
Why had he bothered sparing any of that scum? She pondered this. Alucard had no sympathy. He probably had what he deemed good reasons for allowing the millenium agent to live. She should examine the situation closely before passing judgement.  
  
She rose smoothly from her chair, her face composed. "I shall see him." She said.  
  
***  
  
Adrian waited almost nervously outside of Integral Fairbrooks Wingates Hellsing's office door. They way everyone spoke of the leader of Hellsing made him feel a drop of nervousness.  
  
The servants all spoke of her in hushed reverent tones. Alucard and Seras even held her in the highest respect. You couldn't blame a human/vampire crossbreed from the enemy side for feeling a little apprehensive.  
  
The office door opened as the butler, Walter held the door as the leader of Hellsing stepped out.  
  
Adrian looked at her and could not believe that she was human.  
  
She was carved out of ice and clothed in a woman's skin, with only her eyes showing her true self. Those dangerous frozen eyes looked over him. Her face gave no expression of surprise, just mild indifference.  
  
When she spoke, that coldness washed over him, and he saw something else inside of her. A cold flame that would never burn out, even after death it would burn on still, consuming the body and living forever. "If you are to stay here, you will obey my orders. Betray me, and I shall destroy you." He believed her. He would not step out of line before her. Her threat was serious and he knew she would carry it out herself.  
  
Adrian would know what it is like to serve a great leader.  
  
***  
  
Seras watched as Integra stepped out. She only said two sentences, but she had gotten her point across. There was an expression on Adrian's face. She recognized it because she had seen it on Alucard's once or twice. It was respect and a hunger and submission all rolled into one.  
  
That expression reminded her of something Walter had once told her. 'A leader's passion can put the flame out in a servant's soul.'  
  
AN: Another chapter has come and gone. That one even had a little violence in it. I plan on doing some more soon. Stay tuned for the next one! 


	14. Chapter 14 Troubled

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing. (  
  
Old and New Chapter 14 – Troubled  
  
Integra shut the door of her office. Once she was safely inside away from prying eyes, she let her façade down. She fairly trembled as she made her way to the desk. She sat behind her desk and leaned back in the chair. She closed her eyes, but behind her eyelids she saw those burning wine red eyes again.  
  
God, he looked just like him.  
  
Not quite, the hair was a major difference, but those eyes... Plus he looked younger. Adrian didn't have those years of experience bearing down on his shoulders. Still, now, every time she saw him, her mind would go to Alucard.  
  
Alucard had been haunting her thoughts of late. When she slept, she saw his form. When she was awake she expected him to be around every corner, hoping to surprise her and read her carefully concealed thoughts.  
  
Two things. There were two things concerning Alucard that occupied her mind, things she did not want him picking up on.  
  
One was his offer of blood. The idea of such power that he offered was getting more and more alluring with each passing day. She would be able to rule Hellsing forever... by becoming the very thing she fought. That was what stopped her. Vampires were unholy, bestial thing. Even Seras, try as she might, would someday forget the human values that she upheld. Though Integra had never heard of a vampire lasting so long the way she does.  
  
Seras gave Integra a small hope. If Seras could control the vampiric instinct and beat it, then Integra might be able to as well. But Seras couldn't control it. Not yet. So Integra watched and waited, to see if the vampire within would one-day break through and control Seras, if she would finally lose her battle.  
  
The second thing was slightly more troublesome, partly because it was more prominent, and more embarrassing. It had started at night. Just before she would go to sleep in her big empty bed. It had started in idleness, just casual wondering. She almost didn't realize at first how attracted to Alucard she was. Now... she wanted him, badly.  
  
But there were drawbacks here as well. She only went by his appearance. She had no idea what he felt like. She did recall at one time kissing him, had he felt warm to her? It was so long ago and she had been so angry afterward. She had tried to force it out of her mind. Had he been warm, or cold like the grave? She couldn't remember anymore.  
  
These thoughts plagued her too much and too often. She wanted so much to have him press his lips to hers again, but she knew that if he was cold, if he really felt dead... she wouldn't be able to take that. She would be repulsed. She would regret doing it then.  
  
"I just want to know." She whispered to the ceiling.  
  
"Know what?" A deep smooth voice flowed into the room. A second later Alucard appeared across from her desk.  
  
She nearly jumped. Her heart felt like it had hit her skull. She managed to grab her composure before it fled her completely. "Nothing of your concern." She said briskly. Her face was the usual cool mask.  
  
He pressed on. He spoke slowly, and offhand. "Would my master be distressed by anything? Anything that I could get rid of?" She did not like the way he smiled at her right now.  
  
"Don't you think that if there was," She said, stress making her voice colder than usual. "I would have had you take care of it by now?"  
  
"Of course, my master. I apologize for overstepping my bounds." He gave her a half bow.  
  
"If there is nothing else you have to say, then you are dismissed. I do not like being disturbed." Integra said. She opened some folders on her desk and began reading through the papers inside.  
  
"I had no intent other than to see you." He said. He turned to leave.  
  
"Alucard." Integra called him.  
  
He turned to her again. "Yes?"  
  
She held up a manila envelope. One of the ones Seras had brought back from the Millenium lab. "Bring these diskettes down to the lab. They've been encrypted, tell them break it. By tomorrow."  
  
He took the envelope from her. "Yes, my master." He left the room.  
  
Integra's shoulders slumped. She focused her mind on the work before her. With Hellsing to control, she had no room for anything else.  
  
***  
  
Seras wandered through the Hellsing manor with a purpose. She was looking for Pip. There were so many questions running through her head right now. She hoped that he would answer them.  
  
The fact that she couldn't find him made her nervous. Was he avoiding her? Did he regret kissing her?  
  
She put her finger to her lips. It wasn't the first kiss she had ever received, but it felt... important. Was that the right word for it? She shook her head, why was she so confused?  
  
She didn't find Pip, but Adrian. He smiled when he saw her. "I'm glad to see you, mouse." He said. Seras frowned slightly. In D-11 it had been 'kitten'. Now it was mouse? "I think I am lost." His smile turned rueful.  
  
"I'm looking for Pip, have you seen him?" Seras asked.  
  
"No." Adrian said. "Maybe if you show me around, we'll find him."  
  
Seras looked doubtful. She really didn't want Adrian around when she found Pip.  
  
"Will you make me beg?" Adrian asked.  
  
Seras was surprised. Was he that lost? "Oh no. I'll show you around. Where do you want to go first?"  
  
***  
  
It was over an hour later and Seras had still not found Pip. Plus, with Adrian around, she didn't think she ever would. She got the distinct feeling that Adrian and Pip would not get along, though the reason for this was foreign to her.  
  
She was relieved when she saw Walter turn a corner and walk towards them. "Ah, Master Adrian, right this way, your room has been prepared. And Miss Seras, I believe that I saw Captain Bernadotte in the garden."  
  
Seras chose this opportunity to escape. "I'll see you later then." She said hurriedly, almost running off. She didn't dislike Adrian; she just had to find Pip.  
  
She checked her watch. Great, the sun should be rising now. No meeting Pip in the garden today. Plus, she was getting tired. She should rest soon. She would have to wait until tonight.  
  
Why did these things always happen to her?  
  
She was going to force Pip answer her questions if she had to.  
  
***  
  
"This will be your quarters." Walter said, opening a door to a spacious chamber. In place of windows, tapestries hung. Walter indicated two doors in the room. "That is the closet, and that is the bathroom.  
  
Adrian looked over the room. It was large, but sparsely furnished, and smelling faintly of dust. Well, they were below ground. This room had probably not gotten much use. A small table and chair sat in the center. A wine red rug covered most of the stone floor. The walls were of stone. A large coffin took up one corner.  
  
Adrian walked up to the coffin and ran his hand lightly over the dark polished wood. "I guess this will be where I am to sleep." He laughed lightly. "It's perfect."  
  
"Is there anything else you need?" Walter asked.  
  
"Yes, what if I get hungry?"  
  
"Sir Hellsing does not allow the vampires who live here to drink from humans without consent. Medical blood will be provided each night."  
  
"Where does Alucard sleep?"  
  
"Alucard's chambers are located one level below us."  
  
"And Seras?"  
  
"Down the hall."  
  
Adrian smiled. "Excellent. If you will excuse me, I'm going to tour the garden."  
  
Walter looked surprised. "The sun has risen already Master Adrian." He cautioned.  
  
"I know, I'll be fine." Adrian said. He pulled a pair of sunglasses from his pocket.  
  
***  
  
Pip sat in the garden, watching the sunrise. He didn't hold any particular sentiment for watching the sunrise and sunset. He was only here because he knew he was in the one place Seras could not go to.  
  
How could he have been so stupid? He shouldn't have kissed her. Even if he thought he was about to die, he shouldn't have. She must think he was a complete fool. She was strong enough to twist his head from his body; she might have if he hadn't surprised her.  
  
Oh, it had been worth it.  
  
His mind went back to the scene in the file room. He wondered if she was still a virgin. Only virgins could become vampires. She probably found someone after she had been turned. He wondered who it might have been. Still, she had seemed so nervous when she touched him.  
  
His thoughts were abruptly interrupted by footsteps heading in his direction. He turned his head toward the intrusion. He was surprised to see Adrian walking toward him, sunglasses being the only extra protection other than his clothes. "You can walk around in the day?"  
  
"In the mornings and evenings, yes." Adrian answered. Pip stood up from his bench. "No need to go on my account."  
  
Pip looked at him almost warily. 'He must want to talk to me, but he's not going to be quick about it.' Pip shrugged and sat again.  
  
Adrian looked at the small sliver of sun peaking over the horizon through his dark glasses. In the lab, he had little chance to see the sun. He found he did not like it's harsh warmth, preferring the cool, soothing light of the moon.  
  
Pip waited less than patiently. He tapped his foot irritably. Finally, Adrian spoke. "You are avoiding her."  
  
Pip stiffened. How dare he. He has been here less than one night, and already making assumptions he shouldn't. "You haven't been here long enough to know me." He said harshly. "So don't act like you do."  
  
Mild surprise crossed Adrian's face. He raised an eyebrow slightly. "You mean you are not cowardly avoiding Miss Victoria?" He asked.  
  
Pip's gaze turned sharp. "Listen, I am Captain here. I only answer to Sir Hellsing and Alucard. I don't do anything cowardly."  
  
Adrian looked at Pip over his glasses. "She doesn't deserve someone like you, who won't even admit you care about her. Or is it only a sexual interest?"  
  
Swift as lightning Pip's fist shot out and connected with Adrian's jaw. Adrian was thrown back with the force of the blow. Pip stood over him seething. "You're not worth it." He spat. Then he turned and walked out of the garden.  
  
***  
  
Adrian put two fingers to his jaw tenderly as he sat up. He would pay for that. But it would be worth it if Pip stopped avoiding Seras. He touched his jaw again, trying to feel if something was broken. Pain shot through it and it began to throb. The sunlight made him weaker than he thought. He had better get back inside.  
  
He turned his thoughts to Seras Victoria. A very beautiful, vibrant woman. He hadn't known her long at all, but he was drawn to her. He would have to get to know her.  
  
He smiled weakly as he stepped into the cool darkness of the front hall. Something about this dark dreary place calmed him. Maybe that was what had affected his mood, to do something nice for the first time in his life. He had not been taught kindness. He knew that what he had done was not the best way to go about these things, but it was a good first attempt.  
  
Now he just had to wait for what happened next.  
  
AUTHOR"S CORNER: A bit of silliness in an otherwise serious fic.  
  
Okay, I've spoiled by the people here at FF.net. I must have more reviews. ::laughs maniacally::  
  
::Adrian steps forward, a chain around his neck. He reads from a paper.:: "Please review, and I will be whipped and beaten." ::looks to the Author:: "Hey, sounds like fun."  
  
::Author smacks head with heel of hand.::  
  
"What?" ::Adrian looks at paper again.:: "Oops. It says, please review OR I will be whipped and beaten. Aw man, that's no fun."  
  
::Author stalks off muttering:: "I should have used Pip." 


	15. Chapter 15 Answers

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing  
  
Author's Note: I hadn't planned on continuing this story for some time. It's been a while since I last updated. But due to reader demand, and even a death threat (you know who you are), I've decided to continue. I only hope my book garners such fame as well.  
  
Old and New Chapter15 – Answers  
  
Seras jumped from her coffin before the hydraulics system had it fully opened. She dressed quickly. She grabbed the blood packet from the ice bucket as she headed for the door. She drank the blood while walking purposefully through the manor and outside, heading for the barracks.  
  
Walter was on his way to Integra's office when he saw Pip coming down the hallway toward him. "Ah, Captain Bernadotte, can I help you?"  
  
Pip nodded, looking distracted. "Uh, where's Seras? I was just at her room and she's not there."  
  
"I believe that Miss Victoria was looking for you last I saw her. She seemed quite agitated."  
  
Pip shifted uncomfortably. "Uh, thanks." He said continuing down the hall.  
  
"If you want my advice, you should wait in her chambers for her, she has to go there eventually." Walter said to the other man's back.  
  
Pip stopped short, paused, and continued walking. Walter smiled.  
  
Seras headed back to the manor, sans Pip. Where was he? She spotted Walter rolling Integra's teacart to her office. "Walter!" She called. The butler stopped and turned to her.  
  
"Yes, Miss Victoria?"  
  
"Have you seen Pip?" She shook her head. "I mean Captain Bernadotte." She had to remember she wasn't supposed to use Pip's name so familiarly.  
  
"I sent him down to your quarters just fifteen minutes ago." Walter said. "He might still be there."  
  
"Thank you." Seras said, half-walking, half-running down the hall, toward the staircase.  
  
Integra checked her watch, three minutes past the hour. Walter has never been this late before. She rose from her chair, grateful to be away from that blasted computer for a second. Her hand paused on the doorknob, hearing voices right outside.  
  
She waited for Walter to open the door and push the teacart in. "Playing matchmaker, eh Walter?" She asked. Her mouth twitched slightly.  
  
Walter smiled. "I went from an agent of Hellsing to a mere butler all those years ago. Seems the old spirits are still with me. Every now and then I need something harmless to entertain myself with."  
  
"You only say that to make me feel guilty." Integra seated herself behind her desk while Walter set out her evening tea. "I doubt that you could be bored here."  
  
"Bored? Never." Walter replied, his face deadpan.  
  
Integra smiled.  
  
Seras burst into her room. Pip sat at her table, looking quite calm. Seras blinked in surprise. After all of the trouble she had gone to in finding him, she couldn't believe that he would be waiting here for her so naturally. She paused, letting the door close behind her.  
  
Pip was scared. Very, very scared. He had been in countless situations involving risking his life for no more than money. But the things that this woman could do to his body, heart, mind, and soul scared him very thoroughly. But, as a captain of one of the most efficient and ruthless mercenary groups in England, he had learned to hide emotions. He prayed that this ability would not fail him now. He rose from the chair slowly. "If you have the time, I would like to speak to you for a moment, Miss Victoria."  
  
Seras was set off balance. He was speaking to her so coolly, and using her last name. She rubbed her upper arm uncomfortably. "Uh, sure." She said. "I was looking for you too, there was some things I wanted to ask you."  
  
"I apologize for my actions in the FREAK lab. It was uncalled for and I promise it won't happen again." There, it was done. Well, except for any retribution she wished to take out of his hide.  
  
It was Seras' turn to act cool. She narrowed her eyes at him. "Your damned right it was uncalled for." She said, her voice stern. She crossed her arms over her chest. "And a mere apology is not enough."  
  
Pip sighed heavily, but only in his mind. He had known that he couldn't get away easily. He was prepared for what would come. "What would be enough? What can I do that will be enough?" He asked.  
  
Seras appeared to think this over. "I can ask for anything?" She asked.  
  
Pip couldn't keep surprise from showing on his face. He couldn't back down now. "As long as it's something I can do." He said.  
  
"Right." Seras began working her gloves off. "Close your eyes. And stay still." She said.  
  
For Pip, this situation had just moved into 'Worst Case Scenario'. This was getting really dangerous. "Maybe-"  
  
She cut him off, leaning menacingly close to him. "I said, close your eyes."  
  
Dear god, she was going to kill him. His hands trembled slightly. He clenched them into fists. He closed his eyes slowly.  
  
She didn't punch him, thankfully. But he felt no relief for this.  
  
She was kissing him.  
  
His eyes flew open. But she had already stepped back. A small smile touched her lips. And she actually looked shy. He had never seen her look like that before. He stood there, stunned, unblinking. "Thank you." She said. She took his upper arm in her hands and led him out of the room. Pip, still stunned, let her lead him. She shut the door behind him. He stood there for several minutes, staring blankly.  
  
Then he smiled.  
  
Integra looked over the report, dread filling her veins. "Is it very bad?" Walter asked gently.  
  
Integra nodded. "Call Alucard and Seras up here right away. Adrian as well."  
  
"Right away." Walter said, leaving the room.  
  
This was unacceptable. The FREAKs were more daring than before. They and their makers must be stopped at all costs. She crushed the report in her hands. 


	16. Chapter 16 Hostage

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing, but I do have the pleasure of owning Adrian.  
  
Author's Note: Last chapter stirred something in my veins, and I must heed the call to write. One of the reviewers complimented me on not rushing Pip's and Seras' relationship. It made me think of Alucard's and Integra's. I feel a little trepidation trying to write out the scenes with them. Mainly because I want to do their relationship RIGHT. So things are going awfully slow with them as I try to piece everything together.  
  
Old and New Chapter 16 – Hostages  
  
A grim silence hung over the office. It was broken only by Integra's voice, reading the facts off the report sheet in a dull, detached monotone. "Forty dead, twenty-nine injured, thirty-one still being held hostage... Number of FREAKs: 50."  
  
Their next target was a hospital located in the southern section of London. The FREAKS were discovered setting up shop there by the police. Carnage ensued. Now the entire building was closed off. Whatever patients still alive were being held hostage.  
  
"Your main mission objective: Seek out and destroy the twenty FREAKS that have holed up there. Secondary mission objective: Protect the hostages and get them out." Integra's eyes glanced over the paper, flicking to Alucard briefly, then to Seras.  
  
"Team One shall comprise solely of Alucard. Team Two will be Seras and Adrian. Captain Bernadotte and the Wild Geese will relieve the police of securing the perimeter." The three other occupants in the room nodded.  
  
A window on the second story shattered. An automatic rifle poked out of it, raining fire down on the squad cars parked haphazardly below. Cops ducked out of the way as holes appeared in their cars and glass splintered into a thousand tiny fragments.  
  
Police scrambled out of the way as a small, egg shaped object flew out of the window. It made contact with a fire truck and detonated. Fire and twisted metal showered over everything with a deafening racket. After the sound of the explosion had died down, the noise was hardly diminished. It was now replaced by the sound of screaming and car alarms.  
  
Several large, heavily armored trucks drove up to the scene. Before they were even parked, men in combat gear poured out of the backs. Alucard, Seras, and Adrian exited out of the first one. No one else did, it seemed that no one else wanted to ride with the vampires.  
  
Seras was setting up when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Pip, an odd expression of concern in his eyes. "Yes?" She asked.  
  
He dropped his hand. "Nothing. Don't destroy the whole building." He grinned at her.  
  
She frowned at him. "You're one to talk, at least I can aim a gun straight."  
  
He scowled. "At least I can tell one target from another. How many 'innocent' targets did you take down last practice?"  
  
Seras' frown deepened. "Three, and that was only that one time!" She hefted her Halcannon up onto one shoulder, then pushed past him.  
  
She stopped in front of Adrian, who appeared to be unarmed. "Don't you have any weapons?" She asked.  
  
"I've never needed them." He grinned ferally. "But my, that is a big gun." He looked over the Halcannon.  
  
"The bigger, the better." Seras said simply.  
  
Adrian's grin widened, showing fangs. "Ah, you're one of THOSE kinds of girls." He chuckled lightly as Seras walked past him, blushing.  
  
Pip walked up to him, his expression dark. "This isn't a game, this is a mission. People's lives are at stake."  
  
Adrian looked at him soberly. "I am aware of that. Look, I don't care about any of those hostages. All I care about is killing the FREAKs." Adrian turned his back on Pip and started walking away. "I'll make sure your girlfriend stays out of trouble too." He called over his shoulder.  
  
"She's not my girlfriend!" Was she?  
  
All figures except one ducked as another grenade flew out of the window. The explosion rocked the street and sent dust sweeping over the area, cutting off all visibility. Out of the cloud of dust and smoke, the one figure that hadn't sought cover emerged, Jackal in one hand, Cassul in the other. His long crimson coat flapped behind him in the wind. He looked up at the hospital over his glasses, wine red eyes surveying it hungrily. His fangs were bared in a bloodthirsty grin.  
  
He walked right up to the front entrance. Gunfire exploded all around him, many shots scoring on his flesh. He moved on unheeding, intent on only one thing. The desire to kill.  
  
He was truly a monster.  
  
"Team two, has entered the facility! Fending off minimal resistance!" A stray bullet whizzed by her, whipping the radio from her hand and shattering it to pieces. "Shit!" Seras brought up her Halcannon, sighting her enemy. Before she even got ready to shoot, a figure leaped over her and landed on the FREAK. One swipe tore its head from its body, the second spilled it guts out onto the floor.  
  
Adrian shook the excess gore from his hands and continued on down the hall. He ran in long loping gates that Seras had a hard time keeping up with. Also, he moved much more silently than she did, hardly making a sound on the tiled linoleum floor.  
  
They met resistance around the next corner. Five FREAKs with rifles. "Adrian, DUCK!" Seras shouted at him. She slid to the floor as gunfire blasted over head. A split second before the group could react she brought up her Halcannon and fired an explosive round. Smoke and noise assaulted her senses. Blood and gore rained down on the pair.  
  
Adrian let out a low whistle from his position on the floor.  
  
"Team two! Team two, do you copy?" Pip slammed the radio receiver into the wall. Seras wasn't responding and Alucard didn't carry a radio. He had no idea what was going on in there and it frustrated him to no end.  
  
His lieutenant looked at him. "Do we bust in yet?"  
  
"No, tell the men to hold their position." Pip looked at the front of the hospital trying to draw answers from its blank surface.  
  
Alucard moved swiftly, leaving mangled corpses in his wake. They had tried to overwhelm him with numbers. But no matter how many came at him, he brought them all down. He did not waste any effort on this low-level scum. He was after the ringleader.  
  
And he would find him, as long as the coward didn't flee.  
  
Seras picked herself up off the floor. A quiet whimpering caught her ear. Seras hunted down the noise. She flung open a door marked 'Supply Closet'. A small girl wearing a hospital gown lay curled up on the floor, weeping silently. Her head snapped up. She tried to scramble away from Seras, fright etched into her face. "No, no." Seras held up her hands. "I won't hurt you. I'm here to help."  
  
The girl studied Seras' closely. Taking in the blood staining her outfit. At the Halcannon propped up by the door. She looked up into Seras eyes and slowly stood up.  
  
"Uhm, Seras." Adrian said from behind her. "We've got company." He was looking down the hall. No less that ten FREAKs were making their way towards them, all armed.  
  
Seras grabbed her Halcannon and stepped in front of Adrian and the girl. She opened fire on the group. These belonged to a tough breed of FREAK, for it took her several shots to take them all down.  
  
A scream from behind startled her. She spun around to see the girl writhing while Adrian held her up by her neck. He pulled out a silver dagger and plunged it into the girls' chest. Seras stared at him, her eyes wide with horror. "She's been turned." Adrian said simply, retrieving his dagger and letting the girls' body fall to the floor. "I'd shoot her once, just to make sure she stays down."  
  
Seras knelt down by the girl. She pulled open her mouth revealing tiny fangs. The blood that poured from the wound was black ichor and her skin was cold. Seras bowed her head, then pulled out her handgun. She cocked it and sent a silver bullet through the girl's skull.  
  
Seras stood up, her eyes in shadow. A twinkling line of fluid ran down her cheek. "Let's go." She said, her voice thick with rage. Adrian followed her silently, knowing better than to say anything right now.  
  
Alucard faced off against his foe. A tall, pale man dressed in dirty clothes and wielding a long spiked chain. "What are you going to say?" The FREAK asked him. "Resistance is futile?"  
  
Alucard smiled his fang-baring grin. "Oh, nothing of the sort." He whipped out Jackal and opened fire on the FREAK ringleader.  
  
His foe dodged the massive bullets. He swung his chain out, wrapping around Jackal. With a fierce tug Jackal was pulled from Alucard's hand and skittered across the floor. While that was happening, the FREAK swung the other end of the chain around Alucard's neck. Another fierce pull and a jump had Alucard to his knees, the spikes on the chain gouging the flesh of his neck. The ringleader stood over him, holding onto the chain tightly.  
  
Alucard's smile never left as he pulled out Cassul and shot the FREAK in the chest. A wide hole appeared in the ringleader's chest and he screamed shrilly as he died.  
  
Alucard stood up, unwinding the chain from around his throat. The small wounds left behind sealed up almost immediately. "You might have caused me more trouble, had this been a silver chain." He said to the corpse. "You were just an easy kill, like all the others."  
  
Seras tore through the FREAKs with such rage and fervor it made Adrian nervous. They found no living soul in the hospital, all were turned into FREAKs. All trace of humanity was gone from her features. When the last one had been slaughtered, that vampiric rage still held her. Her eyes were vacant and her breathing was hard.  
  
"Seras, snap out of it!" Adrian said, his hands on her shoulders. She reacted violently to this, swinging at him. He tried to restrain her. She hurled him into the wall, cracking it. "Sorry about this, partner." He said softly. Moving swiftly, he appeared in front of her and buried his fist into her stomach. Her eyes widened. She made a strangled noise, then passed out. She slumped over him. He hefted her up over one shoulder and picked up her fallen Halcannon. He then proceeded out of the hospital.  
  
Alucard was rounding up the last of the FREAKs. He was running low on ammo so he fired rarely. He was herding them, like so many sheep, out the front of the building, where the Wild Geese immediately opened fire on them.  
  
Pip's mouth was a thin line as he watched Adrian walking toward him, Seras over one shoulder. "What happened?" He asked. Adrian read the words behind it. 'What did you do to her?'  
  
"Relax, she's just been knocked out." Adrian entered the back of the truck. He dropped the Halcannon with a heavy THUNK and laid Seras down on the bench. Pip immediately took over. He placed a cold compress on Seras' forehead and began reviving her. "I don't think you want to do that." Adrian cautioned. Seras' eyes sprang open. "Too late."  
  
The first thing Seras saw was Pip. She lunged at him, knocking him to the floor, screaming ferally. "Shit!" Adrian cursed as he tried to pull Seras off of Pip.  
  
It took all of his willpower to squelch the fear rising up inside of him. She kept trying to claw at him, luckily Adrian was holding back her hands. She snarled and spit at him and he got a good look at her fangs. She was totally foreign, inhuman. No, this was SERAS. Seras would never hurt him. "Seras, snap out of it!" Her eyes didn't see him though; they just saw enemies. "Adrian, let her go! Go get a blood pack!"  
  
Adrian looked at him in surprise. "Do you have a death wish? If I let her go, she'll tear you apart!" It was true; even Adrian couldn't match Seras raw strength.  
  
"Just do it!" Pip yelled at him.  
  
Adrian gave him a look that said 'Your funeral' and let go of Seras arms. Pip had his hands on her shoulders, braced to hold her away from him. But it was like trying to hold back a river whose dam had burst. His strength was waning fast as she tried to bite at his throat.  
  
Adrian grabbed a blood pack and ripped it open with his teeth. Smelling the blood, Seras head snapped up. Adrian held the pack up. "Come on." He said. She lunged at him, grabbing the blood pack from him, spilling about half of it in the process. The other half she started drinking as quickly as possible. Twin lines of crimson spilled from the corners of her mouth. She sank down to the floor still drinking.  
  
Pip sat up and wrapped his arms around her, rocking her gently. After the blood was gone she just lay there drowsily. One of his men popped his head into the truck. "Captain! All FREAKS have been terminated. Your orders?"  
  
"Pack up, the police can handle clean up. We're going home. And have someone clean up this mess." He indicated the spill medical blood.  
  
"Sure thing, Captain." The merc said, grinning.  
  
Adrian looked down at Seras. "Think we should move her?"  
  
"She'll be fine. We have to report back to Integra." 


	17. Chapter 17 Report

Disclaimer: The only thing I own here is Adrian and my crazy ideas.  
  
Chapter 17 – Report  
  
Pip was seeing to Seras and Adrian had vanished somewhere on his own. So it was Alucard who gave Integra the report. She listened calmly and quietly while he went over the details. At the end he pulled something from his pocket. "I acquired this from the Ringleader." He tossed a yellow notepad onto the desk in front of her.  
  
Integra pulled it toward her and flipped through it. It was filled with sets of numbers. She handed it to Walter. "See what the Investigations team can make of this." She said.  
  
"Right away." Walter gave Integra a half-bow and left.  
  
Integra turned back to Alucard. "Anything else?" She asked.  
  
"That was all." Alucard said, he turned to leave.  
  
Integra rose from her chair. "I am going for a walk then." She said.  
  
Alucard turned his head back to her. She had given no indication that he should come with her. But he knew that it was expected that he do so. So instead of slipping through the walls and floors down to the solace of his own chambers, he held the office door open for her and escorted her to the garden.  
  
Seras opened her eyes slowly. Her head ached. When was the last time she had even had a headache? She sat up slowly, realizing that she lay in her coffin, with the top open. She looked around, confused.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Pip asked from a corner of the room.  
  
"Fine, I think." She remembered bits and flashes of the mission. She had been angry. Her being angry was never a good thing. "What are you doing in my room?" She asked.  
  
"I brought you here, after you passed out." He walked up to her.  
  
"Oh." Seras said as if his answer made sense to her. She shakily stepped out of her coffin. Pip supported her by placing a hand under her elbow. Once she got to her feet she stepped away from him, testing her balance. She felt drained, and hungry. She spotted a packet of blood sitting in ice on her table. She bit her lip and looked back at Pip. She didn't feel entirely comfortable eating in front of him.  
  
Pip strode over to the table, took the packet out of the ice and placed it into her hands. Then he placed both hands on her shoulders and steered her to the table and it's one chair. She was so surprised by this, she didn't protest, but sat down. He sat on the edge of the table and watched her.  
  
"You're going to watch me?" She asked, somewhat indignant.  
  
"Yes. I'm going to watch you, to make sure you drink that before hunger clouds your judgement and you start thinking that I would make a good snack." It had been a joke, but he wasn't smiling. Gods, she looked pale. Her face looked washed out and her hair had lost its luster. The blood should fix that, he hoped. If it wasn't enough, he would give up some of his own blood. He hated seeing her like this, meek and tired, not protesting as he helped her like she always did.  
  
The thought of her fangs on his neck again sent a pleasant shiver through him. He reined that feeling in tightly, lest it show. It was odd though, he would have never pegged himself as the type who would enjoy something like that. Perhaps it was just because it was her doing it. "Well?" He asked.  
  
"Okay, okay." She grumbled at him. She tore the packet open and began drinking.  
  
Integra breathed deeply once they had entered the garden. Her crimson shadow followed her silently while she enjoyed the simple pleasure of just being outdoors. She spent so much money on landscapers each year and she hardly ever went here. She inspected the white rosebush that dominated the garden. Every flower was perfectly pruned; hardly a petal seemed out of place. Each one was of the purest white and seemed to shine in the dark.  
  
A white gloved hand reached over her and snapped the stem of a particularly large rose. She turned to face Alucard as he twirled the flower's stem between his fingers. Suddenly, he plucked the rose into her hair, tucking the stem behind her ear. She pulled it out of her hair quickly, scratching her ear with the thorns. She practically threw it back at him, an angry expression on her face, challenging.  
  
A soft chuckle rumbled from deep inside him and she saw the glint of fangs. She crossed her arms over her chest. Her icy gaze hardened to below zero temperatures. He ran the rose slowly over her nose and settled the petals on her lips. Integra's stare never wavered and the icy anger never cracked or melted.  
  
It was the same old battle of wills, done this time from a different angle. He would always test the boundaries of the seals placed around him, looking for that one crack that would prove his dominance and set him free. She knew that he would use any tactic available to him. But it was all for naught, for she would die before she gave in to him.  
  
Alucard never actually expected to win. Or, at least, he didn't expect to yet. But the battles with this cold fire in a woman's disguise pleased him greatly. Her anger showed that spine, that determination of hers most effectively. She was unlike her ancestors, much stronger. If he actually believed in reincarnation, he would have entertained the notion that she was the original Van Helsing in a different form. But no, his battles with Integra were much more delightful than the battles from long ago.  
  
And some day, preferably in the near future, she would take his blood and they could play like this for an eternity.  
  
Seras sighed as she finished the blood packet. She felt her energy return to her in a quick flood. Dawn was only a short time away, but she didn't think she would be able to sleep. She looked up at Pip and her eyes clouded. "I'm sorry." She said. "I apologize for what I did earlier. Though an apology is not enough."  
  
So she did remember. "You don't have to apologize." Pip said.--  
  
"No. You could have been hurt." She said, looking at him fiercely. She hugged herself tightly. "I know I'm not human anymore, and never will be. But that doesn't mean I can act like a monster!" She turned her face away from him.  
  
She was about to cry; he could see the tears welling up in her eyes. This pained look on her face, he didn't want to see it. The Seras he wanted to see was loud, whiny, annoyingly strong, and had a very fierce temper. "I don't think you're a monster!" He said, more loudly than he intended. He ran a hand through his hair, messing up the top part of his braid a little.  
  
She looked back up at him, taking in everything about him. The long hair kept in a tight braid that ran down his back, or that he wrapped around his neck when they were on a mission. The patch over his left eye that never ceased to intrigue her. His height, while not rivaling her master's, was pretty formidable. His broad shoulders and thin waist. He was angry with her, and he had every right to be. She looked away again.  
  
Pip pushed himself off the table. He pulled Seras chair around to face him. He placed his hands on the armrests, leaning very close to her. She continued to look away. "Stop acting like such a wimp. I'm fine. And if I wasn't, I wouldn't blame you for it." His expression was angry. He had to get her out of this angsty mood. He grinned. "Besides, you couldn't hurt me if you tried."  
  
Her head snapped up, her eyes flashed. She opened her mouth to say something scathing, but he covered it with his own. Because he had caught her off guard he was able to kiss her deeply without any resistance. When she felt his tongue in her mouth she pulled away from him, hitting her head on the back of the chair. Her eyes were wide with shock. She had never been kissed like that before.  
  
Pip watched her patiently, not moving from his position over her. He watched as she brought her fingers to her lips, but didn't actually touch them. He watched her pink tongue dart out and lick her lips. Then she turned her attention back to him. Slowly, she brought her arms up and wound them around his neck. Her eyes fluttered closed as she kissed him softly.  
  
Nervousness was eating a hole through her stomach the size of her fist. Her whole insides felt weird, as if her heart was beating quickly, which of course it wasn't. There really wasn't a beating sensation, but just the fluttery, queasy sensation that goes with it. She opened her mouth willingly to his advances, and clumsily returned the deep kiss.  
  
After an eternity, Pip reluctantly broke away from her. He had been trying to make a point, and it had turned into something else. Now he couldn't remember what his point was. He kissed her lightly one last time before straightening up. "I, uh, I'd better get going, dawn is almost here." He said, somewhat huskily. He turned away from her quickly, praying that she hadn't noticed his arousal.  
  
Seras stood somewhat shakily and showed him to the door. After he was gone she rested her head on the door and waited for her nerves to calm. She waited until she heard his footsteps fade away before opening her door and heading downstairs.  
  
Alucard bared his fangs and snarled at the spot on the horizon that was slowly getting lighter. Soon the cool light of the moon would be replaced by the harsh brilliance of the morning sun. Oh, how he hated it! He could survive the sun's searing light; even walk around untouched by it. But he loathed being out in all that brightness, with comforting shadows few and far between.  
  
He turned away from Integra and sank into the ground, heading for his chambers. Seras was there when he arrived. She looked nervous about something. "Something troubling you, Police Girl?"  
  
"Can vampires have sex?" She asked bluntly, and was immediately horrified with herself. She hadn't meant to blurt it out like that. She didn't even know where things were going to go with her and Pip. Then she rationalized that she had to find this out eventually, and she couldn't take back the way she had phrased her question.  
  
Alucard's left eyebrow twitched slightly, as if it wanted to shoot up high onto his forehead. He had had a conversation that had started like this before. Smoothly, without it looking intentional, he strode around his table, putting it between him and Seras. He grinned at her in a teasing manner, deciding that this was the best way to approach this. "Why do you ask?"  
  
Seras shifted uncomfortably. This had been a bad idea. But where else was she supposed to learn this from?  
  
Integra sagged against hedge as soon as Alucard left. She exhaled slowly, gathering her scattered nerves. His pull on her was getting stronger. She was drawn to him like a moth to a flame. And it would burn her away entirely. It took her only a few seconds to collect herself. Then she made her way back to her office.  
  
Adrian was there when she arrived. He was studying the painting of her father that dominated the office. Integra's eyes narrowed. "What are you doing in my office?" She asked coolly.  
  
He turned to her, perfectly calm. "Investigations finished with the notebook." He held it up.  
  
Integra sat behind her desk and folded her hands together. "In the future, you will wait OUTSIDE of my office for me. Am I making myself clear?"  
  
"Perfectly." Adrian said.  
  
"Good. Now about the notebook..."  
  
Adrian flipped through it. "From what Investigations can tell, it's filled with dates and map coordinates. They correlate with prior knowledge on the locations of FREAK activity. The latest date marked here is dated tomorrow."  
  
Integra leaned forward over her desk, engrossed by what he was saying. "And the location has been confirmed?"  
  
Adrian smiled. "Yes, it has. There is a strong possibility that it is a trap, but I believe it is worth looking into."  
  
Integra smiled, it was almost evil in appearance. "If they are expecting us, they will get more than they bargained for."  
  
Author's Note: I was contemplating making a lemon for this story, but I don't know if anyone would be interested in reading it. It would be the first time I actually put a lemon up somewhere. Plus I wouldn't be able to put it up on ff.net. I would have to go to MediaMiner.org or AdultFanfiction.net. Tell me what you think about this, please. 


	18. Chapter 18 Trust

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing. ::Huggles her Adrian plushie:: But HE'S all mine.

Chapter 18 – Trust

Pip, Alucard, Adrian and Seras were all seated once again in Integra's office, awaiting their breifing. Walter stood to one side, on stand by. Integra was preparing the information to give them. Pip practically glared at Adrian from across the room. He didn't like how a former Millenium agent had been taken in so easily. They didn't need him. They already had Alucard and Seras. It just didn't feel right to him, like inviting Anderson to have tea didn't feel right. He watched as Adrian smiled at Seras. He clenched his jaw tight. This definitely wasn't right.

Integra's voice broke him from his thoughts. Adrian, Pip and Seras turned their attention to their leader. Integra had consumed Alucard's attention since he had glided into the office. "This will be a full scale invasion." She stated first. Walter handed everyone a file, which included satellite photos and contour maps of the area. "The area we are attacking is an abandoned missile silo. Reports from the CSS tell us that it is no longer operational, so we need not worry about setting something off. Just in case, I advise caution. Do not use any heavy firepower." Seras frowned slightly; she would have to leave her Halcannon behind.

"We will be attacking with the bulk of our forces. The wild Geese will be split up into four groups, three will go with Captain Bernadotte." That left about fifteen men staying behind, by Pip's calculations. It was a small force, but they should be able to handle any problems that might arise. "You all have two hours to prepare." Integra finished the breifing and dismissed them all.

Adrian wandered around the Hellsing grounds. He didn't have anything to prepare like the others, so he had two hours to kill. He wished he had something to do while he walked around randomly. Something like smoking, something to do that didn't take any concentration. He wondered if cigarettes could even affect him. He leaned against the wall outside the front gate. He was debating whether or not he should take a walk away from the manor when a figure approached him.

"You would be Adrian." The figure said. He had a very oily voice and Adrian disliked him immediately. The figure was male, tall and wearing dark clothes.

"What do you want?" Adrian said, his voice dangerous. He watched the figure from the corner of his eye, not turning toward him.

"I have been sent by my superiors to find you, we have a proposition for you." There was a flash of non-fanged teeth.

"You have three seconds." Adrian said, his temper rising.

Alucard had finished stocking up on ammo and was heading for the truck when he spotted Adrian. The young man looked nervous. He was walking rapidly up the hill to the trucks. He changed directions when he spotted Alucard, now walking towards the vampire. "I think I should stay behind." He said flatly.

"Nervous? It just a mission." Alucard studied Adrian for a moment. Something was wrong here.

"I'm not nervous about the mission, I just think I should stay behind. I have a bad feeling." He added on that last sentence almost reluctantly.

"Any specific reason?" Alucard asked, somewhat suspicious.

Adrian looked at him darkly, as if suspecting Alucard's suspicion. "Nothing I can name." He said.

"Then come on then. This will be a learning experience for you." Alucard said, walking toward the truck.

Adrian snorted, but followed anyway. He took one last look up at the manor before ducking into the truck.

They soon had the entrance to the silo surrounded. There was only one working entrance, so there was no worry about the enemy sneaking out a back door. The entrance led underground and had been covered by a thick carpet of turf. They pulled it away and inspected the door. It was solid steel by the looks of it. Only one thing to do... "Ready!" Pip shouted. His men all covered their ears as Pip lobbed a small, dark object shaped like a pineapple at the entrance. Turf and debris flew up as the grenade detonated. There was a horrible wrenching sound and a loud crash. Once the dust cleared, they inspected the new hole in the ground.

"Well, they know we're here now, if they didn't already. " Pip set one team to guard the entrance. The three vampires he sent in first, followed by his last two teams and himself.

The place was swarming with ghouls, all heading in their direction. The three vampires moved on past them, Alucard slipping into the wall. The Wild Geese opened fire on the ghouls, ripping them to shreds as hundreds of bullets tore through their flesh. After they were all dead Pip called for a cease-fire. There were four corridors. Pip didn't want to split up his men further than they already were so he sent one team down the north corridor and went with the second team down the south one.

He soon found that his men were going to have to split up more after all. This place was a maze of corridors. Every fork they took led to three others. Too bad he had no map of the inside. Though he would have trouble believing that someone could chart something this complex. Added on to that fact was that they had to stop every few seconds to rip through another horde of ghouls.

Seras wrinkled her nose at the gore around her. This was never pleasant, no matter what her master said. So far she had not found anyone intelligent, just wave after wave of ghouls. Were the masters of this place in hiding? Or were they waiting for a better opportunity to strike? Whatever the reason, she was getting tired of this. Killing ghouls was like kicking a man in a wheelchair, no contest.

'Eager for a challenge, police girl?' She heard her master's voice echo through her head. 'You'll get one soon enough.' He chuckled softly.

"Master, why do have to make it sound so sordid? I just want this to be over already." Seras voice took on an almost pleading tone. Alucard just laughed again in response.

Seras sighed. "Why me?" She asked no one.

Alucard let Seras be. He had hunting to do.

He stalked the corridors, sniffing out his prey. There would be a challenge here, he was sure of it. Part of that challenge was finding his opponent. He could sense the scent, but he couldn't pinpoint it. He knew this too be intentional. His prey was very advanced to be able to block its scent.

This would indeed be a fun game. He grinned.

Adrian slipped past the men waiting outside the silo easily. He blended into the darkness, he was part of it. He looked up at the bright full moon in the sky. The sight of it thrilled his blood, but there were other things to do right now.

Still, the little nagging voice in the back of his mind still plagued him. 'Don't do it. Don't go back, you would be a fool to do so.' But he had to go back, after the meeting with the stranger at the front gate he had no choice. 'If you go, they will never trust you again.'

"They shouldn't have trusted me to begin with." Adrian said softly.

Author's Note: Another chapter has gone by. I can't believe it has been 18. I do love this story a lot but it is something I work on in my spare time now. I'm attempting to make an actual novel.

I have decided that I will make a lemon for this fic. It will be in one of the future chapters. Thank you everyone who reviewed! I do this for you.


End file.
